Mario and Luigi's Love Fest
by ChrisMSMB
Summary: Mario and Luigi have made plenty of friends over the past. Some of them, however, developed the soft spot for the plumbers.
1. That Soft Spot

_**I bet you're all confused. Yes, the title of this story is the same but what is different this time around? Well, for those who knew me when I was starting out, this is my second story and I felt I needed to re-edit the story. Not just small details here and there.**_

_**I mean the entire story, but more than just the entire story perhaps I'll elongate the story as well. Maybe a new chapter or so. Hell, I was thinking of something interesting toward the end too. :P**_

_**So with that being said, some of you will live a blast from the past; for some others, this may be a new thing. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo. Period. Case closed.**_

**Mario and Luigi's Love Fest**

Has there ever been a day that came and went where the life of the princess was...normal? Maybe in her days of being just a pure, innocent youth where life was just another day to play with. There was nothing political about it nor was there anything much else to it. The days were simple, pure, and just full of life.

Now let us jump some years ahead to the time where the princess life changed. Around her teenage years when both her parents died together and she was forced to take the throne. The responsibility of maintaining an entire kingdom and ensuring peace was brought to her shoulders, so quickly so fast for someone so young and pure hearted; but, her disposition never wavered. It can be proven with the current status of the Mushroom Kingdom, even in her youthful and naive age she managed to rule and maintain perfectly just as her parents would. Her servants loved her, her people loved her, and pretty soon she was renowned by all neighboring kingdoms.

Especially renowned to the king of the Darklands.

By her early adulthood, she came to realize how much renowned she was to the king of the Darklands. For the next coming years, she would always know; and always wonder if it would ever stop.

And then came her knight in shining armor. Not someone big, not someone particularly muscular, not someone particularly toned, but someone with a kind heart and an appetite to match.

His name was Mario Mario, whose sweet and caring personality instantly attracted the princess. The mustached hero proved time and time again that it doesn't take a super hero to save the day, just your own two feet and power ups were always welcomed.

And maybe, just maybe, love. At least that was Peach believed. I mean, surely Mario loves the princess so much he rescues her every time, right?

Right?

She didn't know, but if anything she wanted to know. She HAD to know. Her and Mario have been such good friends for such a long time... Could there be something more, something to be desired?

She grew confident now, she was resolved. This mystery has gone far enough! Now that the lost queen, Clawdia, returned to the Darklands, Bowser wasn't into the kidnapping business lately, or rather at all. With him out of the picture, there was nothing able to stop her now!

"Alright, today is the day I am going to confess my love to him."

No sooner were such words spoken when all of a sudden a knock was heard on the door.

"Princess, your 9 o' clock appointment will begin shortly." The fair princess rolled her eyes, having forgot about the meeting her royal steward, Toadsworth, had planned. As much as Peach loved him like a father, Toadsworth did have a tendency to talk.

And talk and talk.

* * *

A certain Goomba girl and her doll, two very different things but so very close. The doll, although, not real has been the perfect friend to her Goomba friend. Always telling secrets to one another but never spoken to others, always there for comfort, but never too far off.

This doll, which bared a striking resemblance to the fair princess herself, had a special background to her that came from an even more special person in her life. One day, the doll was whisked away by the wind and was never to be found again, no matter how hard she and her family continued to look. Then one day, a rather handsome man fell from the sky, right next to her own home!

This man, this handsome man, was the one and only Mario Mario. And thanks to him and her brother, her dolly returned to her safe and sound. Although the reunion was bittersweet since Mario and her brother soon ventured off onto an adventure. The little peck on the cheek she gave Mario that day had never once left her mind.

And she thought it was time to return the favor.

"Goombario," Goombaria called out, "Let's go see an old friend!"

* * *

A familiar pink Bom-omb currently resided in a quiet and calm Koopa village. Since the defeat of the Koopa Bros. (Whereabouts unknown still to this day), the town had become more lively but the town remained uneventful with the only excitement being that Kolorado's wife would yell at him whenever he came back from an expedition.

And then as if the day was timed perfectly, she would remember her amazing adventure with her mustached hero. Her particular favorite moment would be her time with him at the Crystal Palace. The particular moment where she blew up a wall like she normally would and then all of a sudden five of her were everywhere! They were duplighosts of herself that were trying to confuse Mario. At the time, she was a little discouraged because the duplighosts were very similar in appearance and she feared Mario would not recognize her.

But her thoughts were proved fruitless, Mario quickly realized and made short work of the fakes. She was astounded (Of course she played it cool and told him she knew he could do it), she didn't believe Mario would remember his friends so well. So pretty much after that little scenario, the affection she had for the plumber continued to escalate until it got to the point where all she thought about was him. She adored the guy and now, she had an really strong urge to see him once more.

That settled it. She wanted to go and invite Kooper along but she knew he wasn't home. Of course, she couldn't really get inside his humble home because there was a pile of flowers in front of the door.

-From Bruce

-To my love, Bombette

"That idiot," she grumbled.

* * *

It was another day and another time for the Boo mistress. Nothing special, nothing extraordinary, just one of those days where it was just average. Average day, average weather, average Bootler, average Boos, average mansion, average, average, average! Why couldn't more days be like that one time with Mario?

And then it hit her. Mario. Maybe it was his exterior or maybe just the dashing mustache, but whatever the case, she had to admit that she indeed had the hots for Mario. And why wouldn't she? It wasn't like many other girls liked him as much as she did right? Not even the princess if she is always getting constantly kidnapped.

Besides, she was the most beautiful (and the most fairest) of all the Boos! Who wouldn't want her?

Only a select few captured the heart of Bow, and Mario certainly captured hers. She can only hope he felt the same way.

Wait a minute, why was she worried? No one came close to being the best like she is!

"Bootler," she commanded, "I shall be gone for a while. Keep the mansion intact please."

In an instant, a pale Boo with a very refined mustache with an even more fine disposition appeared from thin air. "As you wish, my lady. Should I also take care of those ruffian toads playing in the woods?"

After a moment's thought she answered with a smile, "No, leave them to me. I could use some excitement."

She had no idea.

* * *

From out of the Toy Box and into the island came a little ball of electricity visiting an old friend of hers. Good thing too, Sushie was becoming increasingly bored and agitated with the whole babysitting thing.

"I need a vacation," she sighed. This was what Watt was hoping for.

"I know," she exclaimed, obviously failing to hide her eagerness, "Let's visit Mario! I...I mean we haven't visited him in a while."

Sushie didn't take long to think it over. After all, secretly in the back of her mind to the point where she wouldn't admit it openly, she kinda sorta maybe wanted to see the dashing plumber. You know, like, a lot. "That sounds wonderful! So, do you know where he lives? I kind of forgot."

"Oh...uh...I dunno either." Mentally face palming herself, the whole reason Watt hovered over the entire ocean was to find out where Mario lived from Sushie. Well, she obviously wash't going to find out now.

"Oh but wait, Yoshi knows how to get there!"

"That's great! Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to Toad Town through the warp pipe. We should be able to find him easily."

"Warp pipe? What warp pipe?"

"The one in the tree...? Isn't that how you got here in the first place?"

"Oh yes, of course," Watt giggled to save herself, "I was just testing your memories is all!"

"Hmph, I'm not THAT old," Sushie retorted.

* * *

It was kind of nostalgic re-watching their entire adventure being re-done by one of their ex-enemy from the past. At the same time, it was also kind of weird because comments such as, "I do not sound like that," or "That is not how I act," or "Lovely, isn't it dear?"

With most likely nothing better to do for the day, Goombella, Vivian, (Madam) Flurrie, and Ms. Mowz were all casually enjoying the show Doopliss was performing: Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. It was an instant classic in the rough town of Rougeport, and probably the second best reason to visit Rougeport in the first place.

Through all the bad acting as three of the four friends would call it, they couldn't help but actually get lost in their mind and sort relive the real moments they had on that adventure. All the excitement, all the dangers, all the traveling, all the people, the Shadow Queen, and the final dire moments to save not just Rougeport but the world.

When it all came down to it though, there was really only one man that helped them throughout it all and if it wasn't for that heroic man then all would of been lost to begin with. The same man that all these four women were drastically infatuated by. To see him again, would be...would be...

The greatest idea in the entire world. Why none of them thought of this earlier is beyond them. He lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, right? Perhaps they could ask the locals when they got there where Mario lived.

The four friends had no idea that they were all thinking of the same thing. Whether this is creepy or not is up to you.

000000

It also just so happens that a small Toadette girl was at the docks too. She carried a familiar hammer that resembled the Ultra Hammer (Which it was). She looked down on it, looking dreamily at it as she held it with her two little hands. Then she felt a little tingly inside and burst out laughing which startled some of the nearby pedestrians. Blushing from embarrassment, she scurried onto the boat and didn't even notice the other four friends also boarded the boat (Which was okay because none of them paid her any mind). She held that hammer close to herself and muttered dreamily, "I'm on my way Mario."

She felt tingly on the inside again and burst out laughing, startling the four friends as well as more nearby passengers.

* * *

They say this blue comet appears every once in a while and you could see it from anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Today was that day, where it would shower yummy star bits for everyone.

But a select few knew what this blue comet actually was and what its purpose really was. As the average Toad, Goomba, or Koopa would enjoy tasty star bits, Mario, Luigi, and Peach both knew that this was in fact the Comet Observatory, and within this observatory housed thousands of Lumas and the fair princess of the cosmos, Rosalina. It was her job to see to it that all these Lumas had a place to call home until they grew up to be planets, galaxies, or Power Stars.

As much as Rosalina travels, she makes special periodic trips to visit the Mushroom Kingdom. Why? Well, she liked it here. There were so many good people. And one very brave hero.

Mario not only saved her twice, but he also saved the entire galaxy twice. Every being could live about their lives because this one man who was nothing extraordinary at first glance, but a man with the biggest heart to save those dear to him. His heart and unselfishness won the admiration of this princess.

So like the other girls before her, she too wanted to see the heroic plumber. It would be another day before she would be able to land, but that was okay. She would see him eventually. And maybe...

* * *

Another girl (How many are there?) was busy putting lipstick on. After puckering up in front of the mirror, she then proceeded to curl her a little. After curling her hair a little, then she proceeded to apply nail polish on her nails. After polishing her nails, she proceeded to apply various more cosmetics. After applying various cosmetics, she was ready. After she was ready, she felt ready to embrace her destiny.

With Mario, of course. After all, she was the first to be his and that's how it should of stayed. "More over Peach," she proudly exclaimed out loud to herself, "Mario is all mine!"

* * *

As if it wasn't already a big conflict to begin with, Starlow herself felt a little empty inside after saving the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and Luigi. Now she too wanted to see the red plumber once more. She'd probably still say hi to Luigi too, but mostly Mario. She would love to be with Mario forever! The whole idea of her and Mario together...made her all excited and giddy at the same time!

* * *

At home, Mario and Luigi were bonding. They were staring at the early evening, watching as small star bits were slowly falling from space.

"Hey Luigi."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever have the feeling that something...outrageous is going to happen?"

"Totally! You remember the day when Parakarry delivered the map to me that claimed I had won a mansion in a contest I never entered? I told you something bad was going to happen that same morning and looked at what happened!"

Mario shuddered a little. That was the last time he would fall for something like that. "Yeah well...I have that feeling right now."

Luigi gulped. Can't they ever have a good day?


	2. Beauties and the Mario

_**As always, the disclaimer seizes to change.**_** :P**

**Chapter 1: An Outrageous Day**

"Well, let's hope nothing bad happens today," Luigi concluded. If one did not know better, perhaps the younger of the two brothers has a hidden seventh sense to perceive approaching or hidden dangers. Whether this was true or not, that remained to be seen.

Such notions were disregarded from the older brother however. "Yeah, let's hope I don't win a map to some random mansion that I never asked for," Mario retorted sarcastically.

"Don't bro, all I'm saying is that you should listen to your gut. It's like it knows when something drastic is going to happen... Almost like it's psychic; kinda like how Ness and Lucas are."

"Seriously Luigi, you are creeping me out. Maybe a nice morning shower will do the trick."

"Bro, I'm telling you. LISTEN TO IT."

In the distance Mario replied, "It is telling me to tell you to drop the conversation."

"Ha ha bro, very funny. Just..."

"I'm not listening!"

"You still are!"

"Not anymore!" Mario slammed the bathroom door shut.

"All right Mario, whatever! Your loss!" Luigi went to the living room to watch some television.

After some pointless time elapsed...

"All right I quit! There's nothing on television! Mario I'm going out, catch you later!"

"See ya, Luigi!" Mario heard the door close. Left to his own devices, he had to make a decision. "Now what to do, since obviously Bowser is not stealing the princess away?" Speaking of the princess, no sooner was Mario going to encounter some house guests. Many, many house guests.

* * *

"There it is: My slice of heaven." Peach was now no more than a few inches from the front door of Mario's Pad. "Okay, Peachy, this is it. No going back now." Peach raised her hand to knock on the door, but something was stopping her. She gulped, she felt nervous, she felt really hot, she began having second doubts, she was looking for every excuse not to knock on the door, but deep down she knew she had to. Why was this so difficult? She's done this so many times before in the past, so why was it so hard to do so now? "Come on, Peachy! You can do this!" Even her little prep talks to herself were not helping.

"Awww. Did the little princess become a frighten pup?"

It came as a surprise to hear another person around, no less another female voice (Wasn't Luigi obviously); but she knew this voice. She knew this voice very well and she was none too happy about it either.

"Pauline," she said as kindly as she could muster, but anyone could tell there was a sort of rudeness added in the tone.

"Peach," the other replied flatly, in about the same fashion as her adversary.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, visiting my man." She proclaimed this statement so casually, as if she was so sure, that it even made the princess laugh inwardly.

Peach turned red, from either laughing or anger we don't know, at that remark. "Ha! Your man! You couldn't keep him any longer than Donkey Kong had you captured!"

"Well you know, at least I can defend myself, which is why he left me alone after the second time; unlike you who gets kidnapped everyday!"

"Oh, so you don't think I can defend myself? Well, they didn't put me in Super Smash Bros. twice for nothing! Where were you?"

"Big deal! So you were some petty fighting tournament and I wasn't! I could still totally kick your butt right now!" Before the very heated argument became an all out brawl, both angry females heard a sound coming from the pipe behind them. They turned and saw a green female boo with red ribbons.

"Oh." Peach fixed her crown. "Hello Bow."

"Hello Peach," she greeted back. "And..."

"Pauline," Pauline gritted through her teeth, not really too happy some extra company invited themselves over.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bow looked at them skeptically, "Something wrong?"

Peach and Pauline glared at each other. "Nope," they both said. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Bow," Peach asked while still glaring at Pauline.

Bow blushed, "Well, you know, just going to, ummmm, say hi to Mario! Yeah, that's it!"

"Just saying hi," Pauline interjected. "From the looks of it, you are blushing. Why would you be blushing by just to say hi to Mario?"

Bow was blushing more now. "Well, ummm. You see..."

"You like him, don't you," Pauline finished. "Poor you. Chasing a man you'll never reach." Perhaps better wording should of been chosen, but did Pauline really care? Not in the slightest.

Bow looked at her funny, "Oh really?"

"Sadly yes, because first, Mario already wants me; secondly, I'm human."

"Oh, are _**you**_ trying to say that I have no chance with him?" She had to stress Pauline specifically because now her temper was rising; everyone knew Bow could have quite a temper if agitated and she was about to let this lady know who was the alpha female was.

Pauline nodded in approval, determined to show both these ladies who the _**real**_ alpha female was.

Bow laughed, "Well, Pauline was it, come closer to me. I want to introduce you to the backside of my fan!"

The bickering and the arguing would continue for the next fourty-five minutes as Goombaria entered next and so on and so forth.

The thought of proving themselves superior to the other soon became more relevant to the matter than actually trying to strike a conversation with the man in red.

A certain parakoopa, delivering mail, found this really weird.

Meanwhile...

Mario was laying on his hammock in the backyard, snoring the day away because he could not think of anything else better to do at the moment, totally oblivious to the commotion happening right outside his front yard.

"So long Bowser," he whispered softly in his sleep.

"Mail call!"

No response.

"Mail call Mario!"

Still no response.

"Hmm... What delicious pasta I have here!"

"Really?!" Mario sprung up to life, eagerly awaiting for his food.

"Hello Mario. I have a letter for you."

"Huh Parakarry? Where's the pasta?"

"There is no pasta."

"Really?"

"Um really." Mario saddened a bit before Parakarry handed Mario the letter and said, "Another mail delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"What is this?" Mario carefully studied his so called 'mail.' It was larger than the normal he normally recieved. It wasn't from the princess because it wasn't pink nor proper because it looked worn out. There were dots that looked like trails... Some poorly drawn... Trees? And was that...

"Apparently Mario, you have won a mansion and this map shows you where it is."

"Mama-mia!" Mario quickly crumbled the piece of paper and flung it over the fence. Parakarry started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"He he he, you Mario." Parakarry paused to catch his breath. "Luigi scribbled a fake map and told me to give it to you and then tell him the expression on your face. Whew, I wish I'd brought along my camera."

"Ha ha, very funny Parakarry." He wasn't exactly thrilled to have been spooked by Luigi, but now he was secretly plotting something against him for later.

"Okay Mario, I'll see you later. Oh, before I go, you should check out your front yard."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think some people are fighting on your front yard."

"Really? Okay Parakarry I'll check it out, thanks."

"Be careful Mario."

Mario smirked, "Aren't I always?"

Parakarry rolled his eyes, "Great, now you are talking like him."

Mario chuckled, "Who Sonic? Yeah, his aroggance must be rubbing off on me."

"Just what this world needs," Parakarry commented sarcastically.

Ignoring the snide comment, Mario ran to the front door and immediately opened it. The word, flabbergasted, can describe what Mario's facial expression right now. In front of him was an all-out brawl between all the girls he had a close relationship at some point during his many adventures.

Confused, all Mario could do was to try to calm the angry sea of girls. "Stop," was all he managed to say. Luckily, all the girls stopped and just stared at him. "What's wrong with you all?" The girls still stared blankly at him. "Hello? It's-a me, Mario! Please say something," he pleaded. Well, the girls moved but they still said nothing; rather the mob of girls rushed at him, cooing his name, like a tsunami waiting to wash over the land! "Mama-mia!"

* * *

Luigi was laughing and rolling on the ground. "Seriously, that was his facial expression?"

"Yep," said a perky Parakarry. "But I'd be careful, Luigi. He looks like he's going to vow revenge."

Luigi got up to his feet, "Thanks Parakarry, but Mario has nothing on me!"

"If you say so..." Suddenly, the duo heard somone shouting a mess of jumbled words and such. They saw Mario running across the road fast with a pack of girls right behind him, shouting Mario's name in a very flirty way.

As Luigi saw Mario and the mob of girls turn a corner and disappear from his sight, he said "Well, his gut was right. Today is an outrageous day. For him! Finally something bad happens to him!"


	3. It's Like a Bad Dream

_**Disclaimer: No Nintendo for me! :(**_

_**Sorry, I would of had this up sooner, but outside forces just keep hitting. **_

**Chapter 2: The Solution?**

After several hours of constant running, Mario finally found a spot to hide from the rampaging fangirls. He thanked the stars all the times he had to run away from something during his many adventures; however, the girls would not give up. They searched for Mario like a predator searching for its' prey. He could almost feel their eyes peering straight through his soul right now. He always had a way out of a pinch easily, but this time...

"Ugh, you see?! If none of you were here, I'd be with him at his Pad and we would of been having a great time!" It was Pauline, he could distinguish her unique Brooklyn voice no matter where she was.

"Quiet you!" Mario heard Peach this time, and she sounded none too happy. "You ruined my afternoon with him! He wouldn't pick you even if he had no choice!"

"Oh excuse me! At least I was able to get somewhere with him! What have you done?!" The sound of chuckling that would of erupted to laughter was immediately cut off by one really flustered and angry princess. "We do just about everything, thank you very much! I don't see any of you doing anything with him recently!"

"Darlings," Flurrie's exotic voice interrupted, "That dashing plumber and I were bound to be together on the stage. Imagine us, united as one..."

"Ew ew," Goombella injected, "You can stop right there, not even your suffocating hooters are going to attract Mario! It's all about being cute with the brains!"

"Then, I have nothing to worry about," Starlow beamed proudly.

"Oh no, you don't! All you did with Mario on that one adventure with Bowser was snuggle into his arms constantly! I know, I heard of it before!"

"And you think getting kidnapped will get Mario to like you," Vivian added, "I'm sure he's getting tired of doing it all the time."

"Says the one who can use a veil on him and potentially feel him up while you're at it," Bow angrily added.

"Earth to Bow, you could do the same thing too!"

"Oh yes, and I would do it again too!"

And blah, blah, blah. You get the picture.

Mario became horrified, terrified, whatever feeling of what scary could be, he was feeling it. He had ten girls fighting each other for him. For his returned affection. For his love. For the first time ever, Mario was stuck and had to figure the problem out by himself. He knew he had a run in with all of these girls, some more closer than others, but this was ridiculous. He knew he had some kind of romantic connection with Pauline, and maybe to some small level even the princess; but the other girls... Well, he would of been lying if he said it hadn't crossed his mind before.

This was not the kind of bachelor party he wished to have.

"Dear Star Spirits, help me," he groaned in agony. All he wanted to do today was just relax.

"Hi Mario!" It was Yoshi. However, the girls heard Yoshi. They turned to Yoshi and then turned some more to see what Yoshi was referring to. And then, a playful cheer was heard as they all found their destiny and wasted no time pursuing him.

"Mama-mia! Yoshi, I'll get for this!" That was the last thing Mario said before he ran off, with the super determined girls following him.

Yoshi stood there confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Upon hearing Mario's request, a little Star Spirit grew happy with anticipation. The little Star Spirit raced toward the altar that held the famous Star Rod, a rod capable of granting any wish (even Bowser's selfish wishes).

He finally reached the altar. "Mr. Eldstar! Mr. Eldstar!" A yellow Star Spirit with a long white moustache appeared.

"Why, if isn't Twink. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Eldstar. Take a look at this." Twink handed a shooting star to Eldstar.

"Oh, someone asked us for our help directly."

"Mr. Eldstar, it is from Mario."

"You don't say. From the looks of it... ho ho ho ho ho!"

"What?"

"We knew this would happen. Mario's having a love issue."

"A love issue? You mean with Peach?"

"That is what would say, but alas, no. You see young Twink, Mario has many female companians over the course of his adventures and they all seem to want Mario to return his affection to them. Most people would say that Mario is in love with Peach, but alas, it has never has been confirmed. Mario could just as easily be in love with any of them." He sighed, "I suppose Misstar could handle this. She is good at dealing with these sort of things. Although, she isn't here right now, so..."

"I'll do it."

Eldstar questionably looked at Twink. "Young Twink, this is not an easy task for one such as yourself."

"Neither is it for you," the little excited Star Spirit beamed, "Plus, I've helped Mario in the past before! Please, let me do this!"

Eldstar paused for some time, contemplating the situation. "Are you quite sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well then. Twink, you have accepted the duty of aiding Mario in his quest. Do not fail us."

Twink smiled, "I won't Mr. Eldstar, thank you." Twink exited the altar happily and headed down to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

In Toad Town, under a house with a spinning roof is where our hero is hiding.

"Seriously Merlon, thanks for helping me hide," a grateful Mario said.

"Certainly Mario. Even the greatest of all heroes needs help sometimes."

Mario sighed heavily, "Merlon, what am I to do? I don't know them anymore."

"The power of love, Mario. It transends all other powers. Even the Star Rod could not match it if it were powerful enough. In order to conquer the power of love, one must embrace it. Mario, you must embrace the love."

Mario nodded, "But with who?"

"I cannot answer that Mario. Only you can."

Mario grimaced. "So much for his help," he thought. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh no! They found me!"

"Mario, quickly flip!"

"Flip?"

"Are you forgetting that you can flip-flop between dimensions?"

Mario felt like slapping himself, "Oh yeah." Mario flipped and entered the third dimension of Merlon's house.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in," Merlon said. A little star came in.

"Hi Merlon," Twink said.

"Ah young Twink," Merlon greeted. "What troubles you today?"

"Oh nothing, but have you seen Mario around? I'm here to help him."

"I'm right here!" Mario flopped himself and returned to the two dimension world of Merlon house.

"Cool," Twink said excitedly. "How can you do that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you another time," Mario said. "So, what's your plan?"

"Oh, well, I uhhhhh..."

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"...No."

"Well, that's great! But now I know I have your support, thanks," Mario said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Mario. I've never dealt with love before."

"Oke-dokie then, I understand; but what are we going to do?"

Merlon hatched an idea. "I've got an idea." Merlon stretched out his hand and his crystal reacted by glowing brighter and brighter until the point in which Mario couldn't see anything. Then, the brightness faded leaving the room dark as it was before. Only now there was a star with two linear eyes floating above the crystal. "This Power Star will know what to do."

The Power Star looked around and saw Mario. Then, it went up to him and started bouncing around.

"Uhhhh, hi," Mario said.

"She said hi back," Twink said.

"You understand it?" It suddenly donned on Mario. "Wait, a her?"

Twink nodded, "She's asking if you remember her."

"Mama-mia! Another girl," Mario thought. Then outloud he said, "She'll have to refresh my memories." The power star just stared at him.

Just when Mario was about to become creeped out, Twink said, "You bought her for twenty coins from Brighton on the Faire Square board."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Mario lied. There were countless Power Stars he claimed during that party, but he wasn't about to let this Power Star know that. But she seemed to have bought it, she was probably happy for it was bouncing up and down in the air, Mario assumed.

"She said she is happy that you remember her and she wants help you."

"Oke-dokie! Now we're talking! So what's the plan?"

The Power Star spun around faster and faster. Then this white stuff appeared and it seemed to engulf Mario and Twink and soon they disappeared leaving Merlon alone in his own house.

"Good luck, Mario. Your destiny is calling you."


	4. It was a Bad Dream

_**Disclaimer: Nintendo is not owned by me. Not even affiliated. It sucks. :P**_

**Chapter 3: All in Your Head**

Mario shot up panting heavily. He looked around, he was still in his house and still in his red boxers with his signature M plastered all over. He sighed, "Again? That is the third time this week." Mario jumped out of bed and changed into his usual overall outfit. He smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast being cooked and hurriedly ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning, bro."

Mario's brother, the man in green known has Luigi, turned from the stove to greet his brother. "Morning Mario," Luigi greeted. "I made your favorite: Fried Shroom and Eggs." Mario smiled and began to chow down on the succulant food.

"Bro, are you alright? You look a little pale." The silence went on for a while after the food had been served, and it just seemed to nerve wreck Luigi since it wasn't just quiet, but eerily quiet.

Mario looked at his brother, "No Luigi, I'm not. I had that dream again."

Luigi frowned, "The one about the girls?"

Mario nodded. Luigi chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I like the part of your dream where I had Parakarry give you the fake map to some fake mansion."

Mario rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. Now can we please get serious?"

"And it's not like anything bad happens to you so..."

"Can we move on?"

Luigi then went silent for some time, "That's three times this week, right?"

Mario nodded again, "What about you? Did you have that dream again?'

Luigi looked at his food, he slowly nodded. "Bro, I think these dreams are telling us something."

That statement puzzled Mario, "Really?"

Mario and Luigi heard the sound of an alarm go off. It startled the bros as it caused them to jump. Luigi hit his knee under the table, causing it to have that funny bone feeling. This also caused Mario's plate to fall on top of his lap, spilling everywhere on Mario. Mario jumped up and started patting his legs because I forgot to mention that the plate of fried shroom and eggs was still hot -really hot- and Mario felt the heat going through his pants. Luigi limped, still having the funny bone feeling in his knee, and finally turned off the alarm clock.

Mario stopped patting his pants as the heat subsided. "Luigi! Why did you buy the hyper-sounding-blast-Bom-omb-alarm clock MK. II! I told you not to buy it!"

"Do you know how loud you snore! I never get hear our regular alarm clock! I never get up early enough to go pick up mushrooms in the forest for breakfast! And... Mama-mia! We're late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

"Late for the consiladation party at Peach's Castle!"

It took but a few moments for the red plumber to remember what Luigi was talking about, "Mama-mia! We're going to be late!"

Mario and Luigi instantaneously ran (Luigi limped-ran, since the funny bone feeling was still present in his knee) out the door, tripping over the steps.

Then Mario remembered something, "Luigi lock the door!"

Luigi fished for the house key in his pockets that were not there. "I don't have them!"

Mario fished for the house key in his pockets, but it wasn't in there either. The two brothers rushed back into the house in search of the missing key.

* * *

15 minutes later we find Mario and Luigi in a messy house... Oh wait, it's still their house. Clothes were scattered everywhere, kitchen cabinets were open, the couch cushions were not on the couch, chairs were flipped over; basically the house looked like the end result of a Mario and Bowser fight.

Mario and Luigi rendevozued in the kitchen.

"Did you find the key, Luigi?" The answer came as a skiing of the head: A big fat no.

"Ugh!" Mario slapped his forehead and then looked at the kitchen table. Lying there was the key, clear as day. Luigi followed his brother's gaze and both wanted to kick their own butts. Luigi grabbed the key and the brothers ran out the door (The funny bone feeling in Luigi's knee subsided). The two brothers made their way into the warp pipe in front of their house that led to Toad Town.

"Peach is going to kill us for being late," Mario said.

"Correction Mario. Peach will kill me and murder you," Luigi joked.

Mario glared at him, "Shut up, Luigi." He only shrugged in response. It was probably going to be true anyway.


	5. Peach's Castle

_**Now for the next highly anticipated chapter! Not! :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I-NO-OWN-NINTENDO-!**_

**Chapter 4: What happens in Peach's castle, Doesn't Stay in Peach's Castle**

"Where is he?" The fair pink princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was currently on top of her lone balcony, busily overlooking Toad Town in search for a particular person in red. Peach was too busy in her thoughts to notice that someone entered her room.

"Princess, why are not out there with the guests?" Peach sighed mentally, Toadsworth always nagged her when something was wrong. A princess not attending her own party was no exception.

"Relax Toadsworth, I was just freshen up and taking a breather," she lied.

Toadsworth looked bewildered, but instantly calmed down. "Alright princess whatever you say." The old toad then headed out the room. "Sometimes, you worry me princess."

"Don't you always worry?"

Toadsworth looked at Peach shocked. "Princess, I am not a worrywart! I wouldn't have lived nearly as long as I have if I worried about you everyday." Toadsworth did a small cough that sounded very fake. "Now hurry princess your guests are awaiting for your arrival." Toadsworth exited the room, shutting the door.

Peach giggled but couldn't hold back the impeding laughter. Since when did Toadsworth ever not worry? If Toadsworth wasn't busy worrying, then he would find something to worry about. And that something could be anything, like the time he went ballastic when the rug in the foyer wasn't perfectly straight. After the laughing seized a little, Peach looked one last time out the balcony window and exited out her room.

* * *

The guests waited for the appearance of the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The foyer was abuzz with various conversations and activites.

"The trip have better be worth it," someone growled.

His female companion looked at him and smiled, "Bowser, honey, you know exactly why we are here. This party is going to promote the alliance between our kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. So be on your best behavior."

Bowser growled while crossing his arms. "I know exactly why we're here. I'm just not sure how much patience I have left."

The female laughed. "Of course your patience is wearing thin. That's why I'm here to make sure you don't roast anyone here out of boredom."

Bowser looked at her sheepishly. "You know me to well, Clawdia."

"I know the man I married." Bowser blushed in response, still not used to being complimented so much so fast. Nevertheless, her was still a very happy Dragon Koopa.

At another part of the foyer, here we have a certain flower princess drinking some fruit punch. Daisy was sipping the rest of her drink when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around and saw someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my god! Is that you Eclair?"

Eclair, as Daisy called her, was kinda-of a short princess not much taller than Mario. She wore a dress very similar to Daisy's dress, only Eclair's dress was pure white in color and hints of a sky blue streaks running down the dress. Like Daisy, she had brown hair only longer and her eyes were a bright blue color. She also had blue jewel waffle earrings.

"Yes Daisy, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Daisy exclaimed giving her a bear hug. "How about you? Last time I heard, you were getting married to the king of the Chestnut Kingdom."

Eclair frowned. "Yes, I was supposed to be married to him... But things didn't work out too well."

"Oh, I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

"No, it's fine Daisy. Perhaps we can talk about it later."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. By the way, what are you doing way out here in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Eclair giggled. "Did you already forget Daisy? This is the biggest celebration of the year. If the Darklands becomes an ally of the Mushroom Kingdom, then all of the kingdoms will be in alliance with one another."

Daisy mentally slapped herself. This kind of political stuff between the kingdoms was never important to her. "Oh yeah, completely forgot. Heh..."

"Not only that, but I heard you and him were going to be here too."

Daisy was about to ask who she was referring to when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Umm... excuse me."

Daisy turned around to look at her attention grabber, a person she never met before. "Hi, I'm Daisy!"

"Hello. Um... My name is Vivian. Pleased to um... Meet you." The Shadow Siren sounded a little nervous and her voice was barely audible.

"Same here. Anyway, do you need something?"

"Yes, have you um... By any chance see Mario anywhere around here?"

Daisy shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't. I think he and Luigi might be late or something." It was the main reason the party was not starting now after all.

This information seemed to bum Vivian out though. "Okay then. Thanks anyway."

Daisy felt sorry for her. "Hey Vivian, cheer up! I know Mario will show up (hopefully)!"

Vivian smiled, enlightenment seemingly coming back to her. "Yeah, you're right. He'll come, I just know it!"

"That's the spirit girl! Show sadness that you mean business!"

Eclair smiled. "There's the Daisy I know," she thought, "Always on her a-game."

"May I have your attention all party guests." Everyone's attention turned to the flight of stairs located at the center of the foyer. "Thank you for taking the time to come here," Toadsworth started.

There was round of applause except for one person, "Bah! Hurry up, I'm bored over here!"

"Bowser, where are your manners," Clawdia yelled-whispered.

"Like, dad you're embarrassing me," Wendy complained-whispered.

"I'm bored too," Bowser Jr. complained rather loudly.

"Both of you, over here now!" Clawdia grabbed Bowser and Bowser Jr. by the horns and dragged them to a different room. The remaining Kooplings laughed hysterically.

Pretty soon, the entire foyer was laughing at Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s misfortune. After a good three minutes of laughing or so, Toadsworth continued. "Now without further audo, here is the fair maiden of our beloved kingdom: Princess Peach Toadstool." There was another warm round of applause for the pink princess as she came into everyone's view.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for being here on this memoriable day. Now that everyone is here, let us all make our to the second floor and enjoy the lovely luncheon that the Toad chefs have prepared for us." There came more applauses and shouts of eagerness as everyone filed somewhat neatly up the stairs.

Then came the sudden sound of opening and slamming shut the castle doors. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing to see what the commotion was all about. Two men were at the door, keeping it closed as if their life depended on it. These two men were none other than the famous Mario Bros. and they were not looking too good. Their clothes were very torn and they had visible cuts and scratches. Parts of their hats have been torn off, or more like eaten off. Their hair and facial hair were messy and to top it all off they were sweaty.

"Do you... Do you think they're gone," Mario panted heavily.

Luigi put his ear on the door. After a few seconds, Luigi nodded his head and promptly slid down the door with his belly onto the floor.

Mario sighed a relief and also slid down on the door, but on his back not caring if anyone could see his portly belly or not. He looked at his brother. "Luigi, don't ever take me there again."

Luigi didn't look up but agreed with his red brother. "Ditto."


	6. So Begins the Stuff Later to Happen

**_The disclaimer is the same. No surprises here. :P_**

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of Later Things to Come**

"Masters Mario and Luigi," Toadsworth shouted. "I am appalled! Why would you come to the castle with such ragged clothes like that? You know better than to..."

"Toadsworth," Peach snapped. "They must have a very good reason for this."

Toadsworth was silent for a moment. "Ah, you may be right. I'll take Masters Mario and Luigi to my quarters and have the toad nurse fix them promptly. Toad guards, please escort Masters Mario and Luigi to my room."

Mario and Luigi got up. "We are fine to move by ourselves, Toadsworth," Mario stated. "Thanks though."

"Very well Master Mario. This way, if you would."

Mario and Luigi followed the old Toad to his room. When they reached his room, Toadsworth walked towards his huge closet. Mario and Luigi stared at the closet.

Luigi whistled. "Wow."

Toadsworth smirked and opened it. It was a huge walk-in closet, so huge that Bowser can fit about twenty of himselves in it. Toadsworth walks in a picks up two tuxedos. He holds them up to the brothers.

"Master Mario, you wear size thirty correct?" Mario nodded. "And Master Luigi, size twenty-eight?" Luigi nodded.

"Umm... Toadsworth, why would you have clothes that do not fit you at all?" Mario asked.

"Master Mario, in all my years of watching over the princess and you, wouldn't you think I would be prepared for this or anything else?"

"Except for Bowser attacks," Luigi commented snidely.

Toadsworth scoffed. "Yes well, we shan't be worrying about that anymore."

* * *

Back in the castle, everyone was on the second floor eating the luncheon that was prepared. There were a lot of long, rectangle tables in the room so anyone could just choose where to sit.

"Are you kidding me?! I missed seeing Pasta-face and Green Stache looking all dinged up?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah, it did look pretty serious."

Bowser growled. "A once in a lifetime chance and 'somebody' just had to ruin it." He eyed Clawdia.

"You better not be mentioning me," she snapped.

Bowser gulped. "Uh no. I was mentioning over there to... Umm... Junior beside you... Yeah."

"What? You started it, Dad," Bowser Jr. hollered back.

"Do you two want 'that talk' again," Clawdia asked sternly. Immediately, Bowser and Junior hushed. "That's better... Lemmy put your DS down. It's impolite to play it while at the table."

"Aww Mom, but..." he started. Clawdia gave a look that immediately made Lemmy shut off his DS. Roy snickered, calling Lemmy and idiot, the other kooplings chuckled, and Peach quietly giggled. "It's obvious who wears the pants in this family."

"I just let her feel like she's in charge," Bowser grumbled.

"What was that?" Clawdia smirked.

"Nothing!"

At another table...

Daisy looks over at the table with Peach and Bowser's family. "It looks like they're getting along."

"Hey Daisy." Daisy turned her attention back to her table. This table consisted of Goombaria, Goombella, Ms. Mowz, Vivian, Bow, Starlow, Flurrie, Toadette, Sushie, Watt, Pauline, Bombette, Rosalina, Plum, Eclair, and, of course, herself.

"Yes Eclair?"

"What do you think happened to them?"

Daisy pondered for some time. "I don't know."

"I betcha that someone jumped them," Goombaria announced. "If I was there, I would have headbonked whomever it was really hard!" In the mist of Goombaria's swear speech, a pair of double doors opened.

Mario kept tugging at his red bowtie, "Do I really have to wear this?"

Toadsworth gave him a sort of Are-You-Stupid-Kind-Of-Look towards Mario. "Master Mario, this is a party. I expect you to dress apprioately." Toadsworth led the way down the stairs.

"Luigi, I swear this thing is choking me," Mario said lowly.

"You are just being paranoid."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The trio headed over to the table that seated Peach and Bowser's family.

Peach was the first to see them approaching and when she saw Mario, oh did her heart skipped a beat! Peach always thought Mario looked so handsome in his usual clothes, but with something more dazzling like a tuxedo he was looking very attractive.

"So Pasta-face you decided to join us," Bowser asked. "Or did someone 'beat' you here?" The supposed, implied joke completely went over everyone's heads.

"Like, Daddy, quit it," Wendy complained. "You are so, like, embarrassing me!"

"That was a terrible pun, Dad." Morton pointed out the obvious.

"All right! All right," Bowser concided. "So it was terrible, blow me up why don't you?!" He looked at Iggy, who was smiling, "Err... Scratch that last part."

Upon hearing the commotion, all the other guests crowded around the Mario Bros. They all stormed them with the one burning question that everyone wanted the answer to: What the heck happened?

"Okay, the story goes like this," Mario started. "We left to go to the princess' castle through the warp pipe. But someone filled it up with... Uhh... How could I put it...?"

"Brown mushy stuff, bro," Luigi confirmed. "That's all I'll say."

"Yeah," Mario continued. "So anyway, we went back inside to shower off all the... Gunk... Off of us. We did and so after a change of clothes, Luigi and I went a different way to get to the castle. We came upon two way junction and Luigi insisted we take the left way."

"It was an open praire, bro. The other way was a scary cave. How was I supposed the praire was a bad choice?"

"Because, Luigi, if you have forgotten, we stepped into a Chain Chomp yard," Mario retorted.

"Glad one of them bit your rear," Luigi whispered to himself.

"Anyway, Luigi kept insisting we keep going since the Chain Chomps were all sleeping. I agreed, so we went through. It was pretty easy, until a random banana peel flew at us out of nowhere. I ducked and avoided it, but the banana peel landed under Luigi's foot and he slipped... And fell onto a Chain Chomp."

"I really wish that Chain Chomp didn't wake up, bro. I hate my luck."

Mario sighed. "Me too, bro. Well, Luigi fell onto the Chain Chomp and it seemed pretty mad that we rudely woke him from his beauty sleep. He started barking real loudly and that awoke all the other sleeping Chain Chomps. Luigi and I ran as fast as we could out of the praire. We were lucky enough to make it out with minimum injuries. We kept walking and we began to see the first signs of Toad Town. That is until we bumped into our laughing cousins, Wario and Waluigi."

"Yeah," Luigi went on. "So Mario and I asked them what was so funny; they said that the entertainment was blast. They explained how they filled the warp pipe with... That stuff in more detail than we wished to know... And how they threw the banana peel at us. We were becoming pretty ticked that they messed with us so all of us began to shout at each other which pretty much escalated into a fist fight." Luigi rubbed his sore left cheek. "Waluigi got me good..."

"Then, we heard a door open and out popped a lot of people. All of them girls. They stared at us while we stared at them, some appeared to be antsy and flustered."

"It wasn't until Waluigi pointed at the sign that we figured out why they stared at us for so long."

Mario nodded, "It read: 'The Mario and Wario Bros. Fan Club.' And then, every single one of those girls ran out, chasing us. All four of us ran as fast as we could toward Toad Town."

"Unfortunately, Wario still had more banana peels in his pockets and they fell out of his pockets tripping us all. Then, the sea of fangirls reached us."

"I couldn't tell how we escaped. All I know is that the four of us got out with our clothes torn and me with my hammer gone. It didn't stop there as the chase continued throughout Toad Town."

"After a while, we split up from our cousins and headed here. Which brings us to where we are."

"Any questions," Mario inquired. For a whole two minutes, no one said a word until Bowser and Bowser Jr. started laughing.

"My my, Mario you can't stay out of trouble, can you? Of course, I wouldn't expect anything from such a handsome man as you," Flurrie commented. Before Mario could say anything, he was in contact with one Flurrie's kisses. Mario wobbled and fell to the floor. "That's my Mario."

Flurrie's action caused something to stir into Peach, Goombaria, Goombella, Bow, Rosalina, Starlow, Watt, Bombette, Sushie, Toadette, Pauline, Vivian, and Ms. Mowz. A feeling that these good friends never ever felt against each other: Jealousy.

Without thinking, Peach blurted out. "Mario, want to play some tennis?" Without waiting for his answer, she dragged him to the tennis court out back. Anything to get her mind off what just happened. Some of the other girls left to follow.

Bowser thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Crushing Mario in tennis would be awesome. I'm going." Bowser, followed by his family, left also. Some of the other party guests left to go watch the upcoming tennis match.

That left Eclair, Daisy, Plum, Rosalina, and Luigi (along with some other party guests) on the second floor.

"So Luigi, are you going to play tennis?" A random green Koopa Troopa asked.

Luigi put some thought into it. "Nah, I'm in the mood for golf."

"I'll join," Plum said eagerly.

"Me too," Eclair said.

"Don't forget about me," Daisy inquired.

Luigi turned to Rosalina, smiling, "Do you want to join in, Rosalina?"

Rosalina blushed, "Umm... I'm not sure." She mulled over her situation. Does she want to play golf with the hero in green or watch the game of tennis featuring the hero in red?"


	7. Unexpected Intervention

**_Disclaimer: Nintendo belongs to Nintendo and not me._**

**_A quick note: There is a special guest star this chapter. I forget the reason, but I think it had to do with someone with one of my friends on the site. Originally, it was only meant for a cameo appearance, but then something unexpected came up and then they played a role in the story. You'll find out later if you're new to the story. :P_**

**Chapter 6: Hammering the Tennis Court**

Rosalina took some time to answer Luigi, but one look into his eyes told her whom she would like to be with. "I'll go with you, Luigi." Luigi nodded ecstatically, happy to have some friends with him to play with.

* * *

"You ready to lose, mushroom face?"

"In your dreams, Bowser!"

Mario went to his side of the field, while Bowser went to his.

"Are you ready, Master... Bowser?" Toadsworth asked.

"I was born ready!" He roared vigorously.

"And you Master Mario?"

"Should I even be playing in a suit?"

Toadsworth looks at him with disdain look. "Master Mario, why are you still in the suit?"

"Um well..."

"The suit is only for formalities, not for play!"

"But I don't have any extra pair of clothes..."

"That is not an excuse, Master Mario." Toadsworth sighed. "You're killing me Master Mario. Kids these days do not have all the proper ettiqutes. How can I leave the kingdom in your care as king if you aren't thinking clearly at all times?"

"Wait a minute! KING!" The word was not going to leave Mario's head anytime soon.

Peach frantically shot up from her seat and went over to Toadsworth with a red face. "Um Toadsworth, why don't you go rest or something?"

Toadsworth snapped out of his thoughts. "Why thank you, princess." Toadsworth hopped out of his tall chair and went his way. After he was out of everyone's hearing range, he smiled. "That went perfectly! I really needed a break. Now, how should I spend my time?"

"Anyway, thanks for filling in for Toadsworth, Kirby," Peach said.

"Poyo (No problem, Peach)!"

"Are there going to be anymore interruptions?" Bowser Jr. complained.

"Will ya quit your whining, you baby," Roy also complained. "You're worse than spoiled Wendy."

Wendy huffed. "Well, like, excuse me!"

"Roy seriously needs to grow up," Iggy whispered to Lemmy.

"You want to say that to my face, four-eyes?"

"Fiend!"

"I wonder how smart they really are," Ludwig wondered.

"Will you kids shut up and can we start this thing already?!" Bowser yelled.

"Poyo (Okay, let's go)!" Kirby raised his small stubby hand and...

"Wait," Mario shouted.

"ARGHHHHHHHH! WHAT NOW, PASTA BOY?!" Bowser felt like setting fire to everything around him.

"I need a hammer. I can't do my offensive power shot without one." Mario felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Um hi, Mario."

"Hello Toadette! It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. Here take this." She pulled out a hammer from her pockets.

"My ultra hammer? Wow, thanks Toadette." He made a grab for it, not knowing that his glove made contact with hers. Toadette was blushing mad red and started having fantasies of her and Mario going on through her head.

"Toadette..." Mario stated. Toadette continued to stare at him with her dreamily eyes, not wanting to answer him. "Toadette..."

Out of nowhere, Toadette grabbed Mario's face, brought it down to her face, and planted a full kiss on the lips. The whole action froze Mario and he was at a loss of what to do or how to react!

Bowser's mouth gaped open, Clawdia's mouth gaped open, the Kooplings' mouths gaped open, Kirby's mouth gaped open, the girls' mouths gaped open, and whomever else was in the audience also had their mouths gaped open. No one expected the rather shy Toadette to pull a stunt like that.

Toadette finally pulled away from Mario's lips from what seemed like long minutes. She stared at Mario, who was a little dazed at Toadette bold move. Only then did Mario snap out of his daze when he heard Toadette crying. Mario went a little ballastic hearing her, not knowing what to do.

"Toadette, what's wrong?" He asked stupidily.

Toadette looked at Mario with her teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Mario. It's just that... I've always... I wanted to... Since we met..."

"I don't understand Toadette. What's wrong?"

"... I... Lov... Lo... I'm sorry!" She ran off, breaking her contact with Mario.

"Wait Toadette!" Mario beckoned, but she was long gone now. It was too late to mend any hurts.

The girls who witnessed the act didn't know what to do. They stared at the spot Mario was standing. It seemed like forever until someone finally moved.

"Mario, where are you going?" Mario didn't answer as he walked away, clutching the hammer in his hand.

The Koopa family just sat there, still taking in what just happened.

"Okay kids, let's umm... Get going," Clawdia said, rounding her children up. "Bowser dear, let's go."

Bowser slowly walked to his family, holding onto his racket. "Stupid," he mumbled.

"Princess, shall we meet some other time?" Clawdia queried.

"Sure," was all Peach could say. Clawdia nodded and then left along with her family. No sooner did they leave then Pauline did.

"Leaving Pauline?" Vivian asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... I'll see you later." She walked away, leaving the girls to be left shocked. Quite a bit away from the group, she grew more angry by the minute. "That toad girl! She has done what I wanted from Mario for a long time!" She kicked some dirt, almost tripping herself in the process. "I really love him! Why can't he see that? I have to do something to win him over, but what?" Little did Pauline know that she wasn't the only female that felt this way...

Mario shut the door behind him. The house was quiet so he assumed that Luigi was still at the castle. He slumped down along the door and brawled his face in his hands. He has come to realize that this was no dream. He wasn't being chased, but that was besides the point. He was in a position he thought could only happen in his dreams, but this was no dream, it was reality. It was 100% real and all the experience Mario had couldn't prepare himself for this...


	8. Mario's Surprise Visit

_**Disclaimer: Nintendo belongs to Nintendo.**_

**Chapter 7: Mario and This Person**

Mario looked out the window to see the sun was setting. He concluded that it was around evening time, which was weird because he never remembered falling asleep. With that being said, he wasn't doing much hence the afternoon shock. Thoughts were racing in his head and he couldn't organize them in order to think straight. This wasn't a dream and he had to address the problem, before it can get even more out of hand.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Mario was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Luigi enter.

"Hello?" Still no answer. "Hmm..." Luigi stepped over to the counter and...

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

"Mama-mia!" Mario jumped so high that his head hit the ceiling, cracking it a little in the process, and fell back to the floor unconscious.

Luigi laughed his little heart out, but after seeing Mario on the floor he had thought otherwise. "Oh boy..."

"Mama-mia, Mario sure is heavy." Luigi plopped onto the couch in the living room. "I really should have not used the hyper-sounding-blast-Bom-omb-alarm clock MK. II to stir him like that." Luigi ruffled his hair just sitting on the couch until he remembered something important. "Oh yeah, got to change." Luigi changed back into his usual attire and headed out the house. "I'll be back, Mario... Not that you'll hear me anyway."

* * *

Some time later...

Mario shot up out of bed and ran to the living room, he was not looking too happy either. "LUIGI! I'M GOING TO..." He looked around and finally noticed that Luigi wasn't in the house. "Hey Luigi, where are you?"

A knock came to the door. Mario went to open it, hoping to extract some form of revenge on Luigi, until he noticed that this was a completely different person.

"Hi Mario."

"Oh, Goombella? Hi?" Mario sounded confused, but that was only because he was confused.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Mario let the girl goomba in. She casually walked in and sat on the living room couch; Mario took the other couch. The two friends just sat there in relatively, awkward silence, both unsure how to get what was on their minds.

Mario decided to break the ice. "Umm... not to be rude or anything but why are you here, Goombella?"

She giggled. "Silly, I came to visit you. No harm in that, right?"

Mario gave a fake laugh, there was some catch. He could feel it. "Yeah you're right, no harm done. Can I get you something, like a drink?"

She shook her head. "No Mario, I actually came to ask you something."

Mario gulped, something he probably didn't want to hear was coming up. "Uh sure... Lay it on me."

Goombella blushed kicking her two feet. Mario suddenly thought about the dream he had earlier today; Goombella was in that very same dream. Now that he thinks about it, so were all the girls at the failed tennis game. Was that dream telling him something? Then... This situation...

"...So should I say something?"

Mario snapped out his thoughts. "Wha..."

Goombella sighed. "It's not polite to ignore a lady, Mario."

"I know, sorry. I kind of spaced-out. So what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you know what I should say to him?"

Mario grew skeptical. "Who's 'him'?" If his thoughts were correct then...

Goombella gave one of those sweet sighs. "Oh he is just some really sweet guy I met. He's strong, smart, kind, and adventurous."

"This wouldn't happen to be me would it?" Mario covered his mouth, that wasn't supposed to come out!

Goombella looked at him in shock, then she burst out laughing. She rolled on the floor, tearing up in the process.

Mario flushed with embrassament, pulled his hat over his eyes, sulked on his chair, and kept saying "Mama-mia" over and over again. He should of just kept his thoughts to himself.

It took a good three minutes for Goombella to finally stop laughing.

"Finally done," Mario retorted, still sulking with his hat over his eyes.

"Yep," the sassy goomba replied. "So quit your sulking and get your hat off your eyes." Reluctantly, Mario complied. "Good. Now Mario, if I were talking about you, would you think that I would have came here?"

Mario put some thought into it. "Well, now that you mention it, probably not. Unless you were trying to be subliminal and trying to see what my first impressions would be." Mario mentally slapped himself, he wished he could just shut up now.

Goombella started blushing and kicking her feet again. "I was talking about Goombario. I met him at the party before you showed up."

Mario chuckled at the thought of Goombella's crush. It was pretty cute to see Goombella fluster over her newly found interest. "Just walk up to him and tell him how you feel. He's one you could just be straightforward with." Mario was actually pretty horrible with dating advice, hence having problems of his own. Maybe if he was straightforward too, then none of this would be a problem.

Goombella's face was turning red, a little flabbergasted imagining the possibilities. "..."

"Goombella?"

"..."

"Goombe..."

"BUTWHATIFHEDOESNTLIKEMEILLLO OKLIKEANIDIOTANDTHENHELLBEIN LOVEWITHSOMEONEELSEANDAND..."

"Mama-mia! Goombella listen to me!"

She finally quit her ranting and listened intently to the mustached man. "Thank you. Now I know Goombario, and he likes a girl your type."

Goombella looked curious. "My type? And what is exactly my type, Mr.?"

"Sassy," Mario proudly proclaimed.

She obviously took it into consideration. "And you are sure about this?"

"Sassy is your middle name."

"No it's not."

"You know what I mean."

She then jumped off the couch. "Okay Mario thanks. I think I'm more confident in myself now."

Mario looked at her with disbelief. "A sassy girl can't go around saying it like that."

She smiled. "Alright," ***ahem***, I am totally going to tell him, right now!"

"That's the Goombella I know, but you ought to wait until tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"It's nighttime."

"Oh... Then, I will tell him tomorrow!" She made her way to the front door. "Good night Mario, and thank you!"

Mario gave her the famous two finger pose. "No problem." She giggled and left out through the door.

Mario rubbed his forehead, he was all of a sudden tired; but happy to help someone he knew with her relationship. When you think about it, it is pretty ironic.

The door opened and on popped the little brother in green. His face was quite red.

"Hey Luigi, you okay? You seem a little too flustered more than usual."

It took Luigi a moment to answer. "Just... Uh... Exhausted from the exercise I was doing..."

"Exercising? At this time of night?"

"It's not a matter of when you do but whenever you do it."

"That didn't even make sense!"

Luigi seemed to become more flustered. "You know what, bro?... I'm going in the shower." He ran upstairs, causing Mario to feel a little stressed. Mario shrugged it off and also went upstairs to the bedroom. He changed from his usual attire to his pajamas and plopped on the top bunk bed. Although he was highly concerned for Luigi's sake, he was more worried about tomorrow. If he analyzed his dream correctly, then... He didn't know what to think. He didn't continue to keep thinking about it as sleep overwhelmed him once more for the day, completely unaware of the events stored for tomorrow.

* * *

**_This is actually two chapters combined. It should of been done this way last time. Ciao! :P_**


	9. Luigi's Outrageous Day

_**Disclaimer: I keep telling you guys that I don't own Nintendo stuff. So, I don't. :P**_

**Chapter 8: Luigi's Day Off**

The next morning was all happy and dandy.

Except for the Mario brothers. Well, more particular Luigi. He was the first to wake up, with the previous night's endeavors still fresh in his mind. He took a deep breath and jumped out of bed. He should start cooking breakfast to clear his mind of things.

Mario was the next one to wake up. He had that dream again, except Goombella was absent from it. He was certain now what the dream meant, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Sure, he is the Super Mario, but Super Mario never dealt with his feelings for the opposite gender before. He never had to deal with this problem before, so why now? Suddenly, a whiff of delicious Shroom Cakes and Fried Mushroom filled his nostrils. Pushing the dream out his mind, Mario went downstairs for breakfast.

Luigi was already seated at the table enjoying his breakfast. "Morning Mario."

"Hey Luigi." Mario took his seat, rubbed his hands, licked his lips, and took the first bite of Shroom Cakes in his mouth. "Got anything planned today?"

"Hmm..." Luigi thought while chowing on his Fried Mushroom. "Maybe we could do something today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know..." Luigi trailed off.

This of course concerned Mario, as the big brother he is. "Luigi, you have got to tell me what's wrong."

Luigi sighed and took a deep breath. "It's about what happened last night. Short story short, the girls I were with did not get along at all. I thought we were having fun and all until something sparked. Next thing before I realized, everyone was mad at each other for some reason and I was left alone."

Mario suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, now coming to realize that Luigi had his own share of problems as well. He thanked the Star Spirits he wasn't the only one in this uncomfortable situation. "Say no more, Luigi, I understand." Pretty much after that, the two brothers ate in silence. That is until Mario hatched an idea.

He sprung up from his chair. "I know what we're going to do today!"

Luigi, completely caught off guard, fell back on his seat. "Mario! Don't scaring me like that! You know I scare easily!"

Mario laughed and helped Luigi up. "Let's-a go, Luigi! Get dressed! We can have a good day - a girl free day!"

* * *

So here we are with Mario and Luigi strolling through Toad Town until they finally made their to Peach's castle. Nothing of particular interest was jumping out at them.

"You know, Mario," Luigi started, "If we are going on our girl free day, we should probably be somewhere else and not in front of the castle, don't you think?"

"I know," Mario snapped. "I just... Need to think."

"Think about what? Where are we going exactly?"

Mario paused. "Well, I was thinking of..." He trailed off. Luigi waited expectantly but got no reply.

"Earth to Mario! Where are we going?" Luigi snapped his fingers over and over until Mario snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What is it Luigi?" He asked.

"For Petey's sake Mario, where are we going?"

"Oh that? I don't know."

Luigi was growing angry with frustration. "Mama-mia Mario! I thought you knew how we are going to spend the day!"

"Luigi, I said let's have a girl-free day; I didn't get as far enough to actually plan the day."

"Ugh!" Luigi stormed off in a different direction.

"Hey Luigi, where are you going?" Mario hollered.

"To have my own, well thought of, girls day off! See you later!"

Mario looked at the direction Luigi left to go off to. "I wonder why he snapped?"

"So, how to go about my day," Luigi thought. There were a lot of places to go but Luigi wanted to go to a place he could have some personal Luigi time. Unlike Mario, he knew the exact place he wanted to go...

* * *

So maybe the Coconut Mall was not the exact place he wanted to be in, but he did like the kitchen department store here. Busy window-shopping, he didn't notice that he attracted a crowd...

"Eek! O my gosh, it's Luigi!"

"Wha..." Luigi gave a full 180 degree turn only to find a mob of fan girls.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I have your clothes?"

"How about your hammer?"

"Your hat! I want your hat!"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Luigi was soon overcome by the whole lot of them, but managed to prove that he was the better jumper than Mario as he jumped over the mob of fan girls.

"Eek! That was super cool!"

"Do it again!"

"What a man!"

"Will you all just leave me alone," Luigi cried as he ran for his life.

"Look at him run!"

"He's so cute when he runs!"

"Do let my boyfriend get away!" Pretty soon they whole fan girl squad gave chase to one scared-out-of-his-mind green plumber.

"Help," Luigi cried as the sea of fan girls were slowly catching up.

Just then, Luigi heard the sound of a motor as a scooter zipped slightly ahead of him. Thankfully, the 'person' riding the scooter was a 'person' he knew and not a fan girl.

"Poyo (Hop on)!" Without hesitating, Luigi jumped on the little available space behind Kirby.

"Thanks Kirby, but how did you know where to find me?"

"Poyo (I was in the same store you were in)." He passed Luigi an extra helmet. "Poyo (Hang on tight)!"

* * *

"So anyway, thanks for going shopping with me today Bow."

"Not a problem, Daisy. I had to get myself a new pair of ribbons anyway. So, what dress are you going to wear for tomorrow?"

"Beats me, I haven't decided yet. I was thinking of wearing my usual favorite."

"You have to think carefully, if you wish to attract Luigi's attention."

"I know that."

"Because your little 'date' with him last night didn't go well."

"Look here, Bow! If the others hadn't been there in the first place, then everything would have been perfect! Plum especially, she's very shrewd... Like Waluigi..."

"But, she did frame you."

"Don't remind me."

"Well, what do you propose to do?" Before Daisy could reply, both the girls heard a motor become increasingly louder...

"What in the world?" Bow started. But her question was answered when Kirby and Luigi on a scooter zipped by them with the same mob of fan girls hot on their heels... In karts!

"Oh my gosh, Luigi needs my help," Daisy shreiked.

"So does that pink fellow... Kirby was it?" Bow added.

"I have an idea, Bow. Follow me."

* * *

"This is getting out of hand," Luigi shouted.

"Poyo?! Poyo (Is this even legal?! Where did the karts come from)?!"

"I don't know, but can't you do something?"

"Poyo! Poyo (I'm the one driving! You do something)!" Luigi was stumped, what could he do? There was nothing he could use to his advantage.

"Luigi! Speed up!" Luigi frantically looked left and right for the source of the voice.

"Up here!" He looked up to see Daisy and Bow. They were holding a trashcan?

"What do you want us to do again?" Luigi asked her.

"Speed up! I got a plan!"

"You hear that, Kirby?"

"Poyo (Perfectly)!" Kirby revved the handle on his scooter to pick up speed.

"Alright Bow, you know what to do," Daisy declared.

"On it." Bow quickly hovered to where the boys were driving. She caught up to them, held on to Luigi's back, and focused herself to cause the Kirby, Luigi, and the entire scooter to become transparent.

"Perfect," Daisy thought. "Hey you, obsessive fan girls," she then shouted. "Eat banana peels!" Daisy kicked the nearby trashcan apparently full of banana peels. The banana peels scattered all over the floor in front of the racing fan girls, causing all of them to slip violently into a wall in a very chaotic fashion.

"Uh-oh, I hope I didn't kill anyone... Oh wait! This is the Mushroom Kingdom, no one dies here." Her point was proven when the fan girls slowly made their way out of the crash site with little or no injuries. "I rest my case." Daisy made her to the outside of the mall along with the other three.

* * *

"That was most excilerating," Bow cried. "Why haven't I raced before in a Mario Kart Grand Prix?"

"I have no clue," Luigi confessed. "It probably doesn't fit the budget."

"There's a budget?"

"Well, making courses and karts for specific participants is not exactly cheap."

"Poyo (It's true. I wanted to race in the Mario Kart Grand Prix, but it couldn't happen. At least I've been in the Smash Brothers Tournament)."

"You've been in the Smash Brothers Tournament with Mario," Bow asked excitedly. Her interest in the pink puffball was, all of sudden, increasing.

"Poyo (Yep)."

"Are you any good?"

Kirby snickered. "Poyo (I could beat Luigi any day)."

"Oh sure," Luigi huffed. "Shun out the little brother, why don't you?!" Luigi distanced himself from the two as he was a little irritated to be used as a scapegoat for Kirby. "Next time, I'll just leave him with that mob of fan girls."

"Hey Luigi," Daisy called out.

"Hi Daisy," Luigi said with a smile.

"Did ya miss me," she cooed. To her luck, Luigi didn't notice, or didn't want to notice but no one could be sure.

"Sure did because if I didn't, then you probably would not have came to rescue us."

She laughed. "You know it." There was silence between them for a few moments.

"Hey Luigi, um... About last night..."

"It's okay, Daisy, it was just an accident. I'll still like you because nothing is going tell me otherwise."

"So... You are cool with it? Just like that?" She really wanted to scream that it was all Plum's fault, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her.

Luigi nodded signaling the mended patch between them both. "It's getting late and I should be going now."

Daisy now realized that it was sunsetting. How wonderful it would be to watch the sunset with him in a more romantic place that is not the Coconut Mall parking lot. "Yeah, it would be," Daisy said in a dreamily way.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Sorry, Luigi, kind of spaced out a little."

Luigi looked at her for another moment before chuckling. "Good night princess," he said as he walked away.

Daisy sighed, "Good night Luigi." She stood there for a while just looking at him walk away. She just watched him walk away into the sunset. The whole thing looked like something from out of a movie and she wished Luigi would whisk her away as he walked into the sunset. Indirectly, Luigi had told her that he liked her and nobody was going to tell him otherwise. Truth be told, she was extraordinarily happy but she did a good job hiding it.

"Earth to Daisy! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Daisy shook her head.

"Finally got a hold of you," Bow said.

"What is it," she asked a little harshly.

"Sheesh, I was only going to say 'See you later!' What's the harm in that?"

"Right... Sorry about that. See ya later, girl!"

"Same here." Bow crept a little closer to Daisy and whispered, "Just between you and me, Kirby is giving me a ride home on his Warpstar. It looks simply glamorous!" And so making her way onto the Warpstar, they flew off together into the night.

"Guess I better be heading home then." That was what she would have done if someone else was not trying to capture her attention.

"Daisy, wait up!"

"Now what," she complained as she turned around to meet with Starlow.

"Hello yello!"

"Hello to you too, Starlow. What brings you here?"

"I was shopping for presents."

"Presents? What for?"

Luigi exited the warp pipe that led to the house that belonged to him and Mario. He unlocked the door and headed inside. It was dark inside, so he persumed that Mario was still out or was either sleeping. He promptly entered the kitchen and turned on the lights. Nothing out of the ordinary, so Luigi fixed himself a ham sandwich. For no particular reason, while he was eating, he looked at the calendar stationed right on the refrigerator. Nothing jumped out at him so he headed for the living room and turned off the kitchen lights. No sooner had he left the area but nearly ten seconds later, he flicked the lights and took another look at the calendar. "Today is the 25th and tomorrow is... Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! It's Mario and my birthday tomorrow!"

* * *

**_Another two chapters fitted into one. I don't understand why I couldn't do that in the first place. :P_**

**_For those of you who do not know, the scooter Kirby used in this segment was an actual vehicle from his game: "Kirby Air Ride." The scooter's real name is the "Wheelie Scooter." Ciao! :P_**


	10. Invitation Devastation

**_Disclaimer: Nintendo is property of the Nintendo headquarters located somewhere in Japan. I live in the United States so there is no way I could possibly have ownership of Nintendo. :P_**

**Chapter 9: The Foreboding Invitation**

Morning of the next day caused Luigi to jump out of bed and start singing something unintelligibly and rather out of tone as he pondered what to wear on this very special day. "Today is going to be wonderful day~!" Luigi's poor singing skills awakened the sleepy Mario. As much as the older brother tried, there was just no way of drowning out the horrible noise. He rubbed his eyes reluctantly and looked at the hyper-sounding-blast-Bom-omb-alarm clock MK. II.

"7:00 A.M. Luigi, it is seven in the morning! Go back to bed!" Mario turned over and placed a pillow over his head.

If anything, even if Luigi had heard his brother or not, he continued to sing even louder. "Although I don't know what to say! Gonna eat a lot of cake, 'kay~!"

"Luigi, shut up!" Mario gripped his pillow and flung it at his now a year older sibling.

The pillow hit Luigi's backside, but he only smiled. "You can't faze me today, bro." He took the pillow and laid it on next to Mario on the top bunk. "Today is special, after all. And yet you just want to sleep."

Mario sighed. There just wasn't anyway sleep was coming back to him. "I had a bad night."

This captured Luigi's attention. "Really? It couldn't have been as bad as mine was."

Mario paused, unsure of how to go on. "I met up with Toadette..."

"You mean the toadette girl that kissed you two days ago?" Mario only nodded. "What happened?"

"...She's gone, bro."

"Oh no! You don't mean she's dead?"

"What? No, nothing like that. She left to go back to Rougeport."

"Oh! So, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, Luigi. It's not bad she left, but I just that feel that it is my fault." There was then silence between the two older siblings. Luigi wanted to sympathsize for his older brother, but he never had a problem like that before. Rather than trying to say something that might be potentially stupid, Luigi patted his brother's back. Perhaps, instead, he can take his mind off this issue. "Bro, I'm sure that Toadette left for reasons that do not pertain to you."

Mario sighed again. "I really hope so."

Luigi smiled. "Hey Mario, do you know what day it is today?"

"I don't know... Ummmm, the... 26th?

Luigi nodded. "And what does that mean?"

"I don't know... Wait, I do know! Is it that time of the year already?" Luigi nodded again. "Mama-mia! Luigi, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, if you stop wallowing in self-pity and excitement, I would have!"

Mario jumped out of bed. "Let's-a go!"

"Oke-dokie," Luigi replied. The two marched out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Um... Bro?"

"What is it, Luigi?"

"You have uh..."

"I have what?"

"You have gray hair growing on the back of your head."

"What? Oh no!" Mario raced to the bathroom. "Where Luigi? I don't see it! I'm too young for this!" When Mario heard no response, but instead laughter, coming from the living room where Luigi was, his paranoia quickly changed into anger. "Fake my mid-life crisis, will you? I'll get you, bro." He quietly tip-toed out the bathroom door, totally not catching Luigi's attention. "Good," Mario thought. He cupped his hands together and shouted, "Take this, Luigi!" Mario threw a fireball at the green plumber. Luigi, totally unaware of Mario's suprise attack, was not alert enough to evade the incoming fireball and soon found his pants on fire. While Luigi ran around the house like a mad man, Mario took his time to be the one laughing. "Happy birthday, Luigi." All of a sudden, Mario felt a jolt of electricity run through him and explode. Covered in soot from the explosion, Mario coughed up some of it and looked at his brother.

"Happy birthday, Mario," Luigi smirked with the ashes of his pants on the floor, exposing his green boxers imprinted with white L's on it.

* * *

At least for the sake of their nearly perfect health, breakfast went by pretty smoothly. Shortly after that, Mario and Luigi were sitting on the front steps of their porch.

"Our birthday today and we have nothing planned," Mario huffed. The sudden flapping of wings was then heard.

"Parakarry?" Mario asked.

"Parakarry," Luigi confirmed. And sure enough, it was Parakarry.

"Mail call, Mario and Luigi," he greeted.

"Hey Parakarry," Mario greeted. "Who's it from?"

"Read it and find out. I got to get ready because I'm already running late."

"Okay Parakarry. Bye." Parakarry flew off leaving the Mario Bros to read the message.

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_We figured you two would forget to have a party in your own birthday, so we made one for you! Come to Shy Guy Beach with your beach attire! We hope to see you guys here (That means you must come)!_

_P.S: You can thank me later, Mario._

_-Peach XO_

_P.S.S: Or you could thank me, Mario!_

_-Pauline XOX_

_P.S.S.S: It was really my idea, by the way Mario._

_-Bombette XOXO_

_P.S.S.S.S: Can't wait to see you, my hunk of cheese._

_-Ms. Mowz XOXOX_

_P.S.S.S.S.S: Darling you simply must come! I would rather spend the parrty with you, Mario dear!_

_-Flurrie XOXOXO_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S: Come on, Mario! Can't wait to see you again!_

_-Watt XOXOXOX_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: Please come, Mario. It is not the same without you..._

_-Vivian XOXOXOXO_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: Mario, you will come because I said so!_

_-Bow XOXOXOXOX_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: Like Bow said, you can't keep a lady waiting, Mario._

_-Sushie XOXOXOXOXO_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: Sushie's right Mario, so get over and hang out with me!_

_-Starlow XOXOXOXOXOX_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: You too, Luigi! It ain't a party without you too!_

_-Daisy XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: I can't wait to start without you, Luigi._

_-Rosalina XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: Don't keep a princess waiting, Luigi._

_-Eclair XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S: Hurry over, Luigi, and let's get this party started!_

_-Plum XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"They sure took the time to write to us," Luigi commented.

After changing into their beach attire, which were simply red shorts for Mario, green shorts for Luigi, and of course their respective hats, the two brothers were ready for the beach.

"Let's-a go," Mario declared.

"But if we walk, it will take us at least an hour!"

"Fret not, little bro! For I have just the thing!" Mario jogged back inside and came out with a red box. He broke it open and out popped at red cap with a pair of wings on it.

"Well, yeah! You have something; I don't!"

"Relax, bro. I brought a feather with me," Mario said as he handed the said item to him. Mario put on his hat while Luigi straightened his cape.

"Now, let's-a go!"

"Oke-dokie!" With Luigi getting a running start and Mario triple jumping, the two soared through the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, totally excited about the upcoming birthday party.

"It's kind of cold up here with no shirt and overalls," Luigi stated through his chattering teeth.


	11. Party at the Beach

_**Disclaimer: Is still the same as it has been since I started this story. :P**_

_**Quick note: I realized I made a mistake earlier. I've said for Mario and Luigi to meet the girls at Koopa Cape, but when you start reading the beginning of this chapter, it sounds like a completely different beach. So to keep readers unconfused, I changed the meeting place on the last chapter to Shy Guy Beach. Sorry for the confusion; I was confused myself! :P**_

**Chapter 10: Beach Party, Everyone's Invited**

"The pirate Shy Guys are not going to bomb us or anything, right Plum?"

"Yep! Nothing a few coins can't do! So, did you take care of the Sidesteppers, Pauline?"

"Sure did! A few green shells in their kissers scared them away!"

"That's awesome! I don't want any crabs snapping at my boyfriend's behind!"

Pauline suddenly stopped walking. "I have an idea Plum."

Plum stopped also becoming enticed. "Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Okay, you love Luigi and I love Mario correct?"

"Obviously."

"Well, why don't we work together and say we 'even out the competition?'"

Plum pondered over Pauline's idea. It was true the other girls were clearly in love with the brothers and that made their goal a lot harder to achieve. "We aren't going to... Kill them, are we?"

"What? No! You and I are just going make the other girls find a reason to make them stop liking our Mario and Luigi."

It didn't take long for Plum to slowly agree with the plan. Sure, it wouldn't be the Mario brothers they would like, but with a little push, they could be match makers from heaven. "I like the sound of that... Okay I'm in!" Plum got excited and started clapping and jumping at the same time.

"Great," Pauline said excitedly as she started walking again with an excited Plum walking next to her. "You should start with Rosalina and Eclair; I'll start with Bow since it looks like she's starting to like someone else. We'll work our way up to the chain until we finally hit our biggest competitors."

"Whom are?"

"Peach and Daisy, of course."

* * *

"Honestly, who would be late for their own birthday party?" Bow asked infuriated.

"I know, even the guests are here first," Sushie confirmed.

"Well, it was sort of a sudden thing," Watt said.

"Whatever," Bow said abruptly. "I'll be over there with Kirby." She left without saying so much as a good-bye.

"What's eating her?" Sushie asked, "She's a bit snipper than usual."

Watt sighed. "That's Bow for ya, her way of a proper princess."

All of a sudden, a loud thud was heard behind Watt and Sushie. The tremor startled everyone as they immediately stopped with whatever activity they were in the process of to see what caused the commotion. When the dust from the sand cleared, the entire population saw a pair of legs and red beach shorts wiggling around as if it was trying to escape the hold of the sand.

"It's Mario," whispered Kooper, a fellow blue-shelled koopa you all know and love.

"Actually, it might be Luigi," whispered Toad, a fellow toad you all know and love... To an extent.

Yoshi whispered his name, but somehow everyone is able to tell he was motioning for everyone to hide quickly.

Another large thud was heard; now there were two pairs of legs and red and green beach shorts, respectively, squirming about in the sand. Finally, one of the pair of legs with green beach shorts was able to wiggle its way free. Out popped the head of the younger Mario bros: Luigi.

Luigi bonked the side of his head and successfully got the sand that piled up out of his ear. "Hey Mario, are you here?" He looked around for his brother and then realized the pair of legs and red beach shorts were, in fact, the same outfit and look of Mario's beach shorts. Luigi quickly scampered to the pair of legs and red beach shorts and firmly grasped one of the legs. He started pulling and heaving until after a while he fell over. When Luigi rose up, he expected to see Mario grinning happily, but instead he saw nothing. "Oh my goodness, Mario is sinking in the sand!" Luigi frantically scooped sand back like a mad dog. "Don't worry Mario, I'll get you out!" He just might of too, if he did not suddenly feel himself immediately sink into the sand. Luigi struggled to rise up to the surface, but it seemed like something above him was preventing his escape. Luigi gave one final push up and he was suddenly free from the sand.

"Oh there you are, Luigi! I was wondering where you were." The famous red plumber grinned as he knocked the sand out of his ear. It looked like a waterfall, but with sand flowing out of the ear.

"Well if you haven't landed right on me Mario, then you would have known sooner!" As once before, Luigi roughly bonked his head to release the pile of and stuck in his ear.

"Mama-mia Luigi, sorry!" Luigi calmed down and nodded. "Now let's find out where this party is at before..."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIO AND LUIGI!"

"WHAAAAAAAAA," the Mario Bros screamed terrified.

"So how do you like the decorations Mario?" Peach asked.

No response.

"Mario?"

No response again. Why? Because all the guest saw that the Mario Bros have fainted over the shock surprise they got.

"Oh dear," Peach murmured. The brother's friends felt sympathetic for them; their rivals, such as Wario and Waluigi, either smirked, laughed, or laughed harder.

"That's one for the scrapbook," Bowser said amused. "Junior take a picture, will ya?"

"On it," Bowser Jr. hollered as the flash from his camera went off.

"Oh boy," Bowser said, smiling like a young boy who got himself a bike for Christmas. "I'll never let the Mario Bros live this down."

"I have an idea," Wario suddenly shouted as he pulled out two markers from his pocket. Why he was carrying markers randomly was beyond anyone's comprehension. "Here Waluigi, take this one and let's say we make them more picture perfect." Wario and Waluigi began scribbling nonsense over Mario and Luigi's faces.

"Hey, anyone else got markers?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Me too! I want some," Diddy Kong agreed.

"I do," Lemmy shouted.

"Pass them here," Goombario shouted.

"Me too," Daisy hollered.

"Not you too Daisy," Peach exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? It's funny!"

* * *

It was not until twelve minutes later in which the Mario Bros. finally woke up from their state of shock. Luckily, the others who drew on Mario and Luigi's face were able to wash off the marker stuff so the two would be none the wiser. The Mario Bros would probably never see what happened to their faces, but then again, their faces would make perfect Christmas Cards... At least that is what most planned to do when Christmas came around again in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Anyway, the first person Mario and Luigi saw was Peach, who smiled warmly at the two. "Happy birthday, you two!" She embraced them both in a hug. "How are you both feeling?" At least this time, neither of them fainted from a shock.

"More or less okay," Mario confirmed. Luigi nodded in agreement. "You guys really got us good."

She smiled warmly, grabbed Mario's hand, and prompted him up along with herself. "Come on, there's a party going on and you're invited!"

"Yeah! Let's-a go," Mario proudly proclaimed.

"Boy, I'll never live down fainting in front of all my friends," Luigi thought, clearly not with the times.

_We first follow Mario as he finally has that tennis match with Bowser he was supposed to have exactly six chapter ago._

"Poyo (Advantage Mario, Match Point)."

"Mario," Bowser yelled. "You are the worst cheating tennis player in the history of tennis!"

"I don't cheat, Bowser. You just suck," Mario snickered.

Bowser growled. "I will make eat your own words, Mario!"

"D-A-D-D-Y! That's who'll win! D-A-D-D-Y! Gonna get Mario in pins! Whooo! Go DADDY!" Sure enough, all eight Kooplings were giving their all on a chant for Bowser.

"Wait, when did you get your own cheer squad," Mario asked, clearly puzzled.

"I don't know," Bowser scratched his head. "But I have one and you don't, so it doesn't matter!"

"M-A-R-I-O! Our winning hero! M-A-R-I-O! Gonna make Bowser a zero! Whooo! Go MARIO!" Not to be outdone by a bunch of turtles, some other girls including Peach and Vivian gave Mario his own little show.

"Looks like I have one now." Mario grinned.

"My kids did a better cheer than your little club of girls anyway!" Bowser threw the ball up in the air, the thought of winning intent on his mind. "I hope you miss this serve, pasta-boy!" Bowser served the ball hard and fast, but Mario returned the ball, unflinching. It was a lob shot, Bowser's particular favorite because he could then smash the ball to the other side, which is exactly what he did. Mario saw this coming earlier and successfully returned a curve ball, in which Bowser lobbed to the other side.

Needless to say, the spectators were enjoying the game. "Go Mario! It's all you!"

"Bowser you can do it! Mario is out of his prime!"

"Bowser packs the punch while Mario packs the punched!"

"Mario's got the moves, Bowser's got the...um nothing!" As the spectators continued to shout random, sometimes pointless encouragement, one other person decided to start moving forward with a plan to get the man.

"So Bow, enjoying the match," Pauline asked.

"Quite, but I bet I could do better," Bow replied.

"Better than Mario and Bowser, huh?"

"I guess... I mean they are good, but it's nothing to sneeze at."

"What if... Kirby played? Would you be better than him? He looks like he's seen better competitors, that's for sure. "

Bow all of a sudden sneaked a blushing glance at the pink puffball, who was staring intently at the tennis match. "Um... Kirby? Well, I'm not sure. I... Uh... Never seen him play before."

Pauline smiled mentally. This was all going according to her plan. She peered closely at Bow. "Why Bow, are you blushing?" she asked in fake disbelief.

"No!" Bow quickly rubbed her face as if she could magically make the blushing stop or just plain disappear.

Pauline smiled. "Okay, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'll leave you alone then." Pauline left an extremely flustered Bow to herself. She had nothing to worry about though, she had planted the seed and it was only a matter of time before it sprouted into something more appealing.

"Bow, why do you look so flustered?" Flurrie, who was right next to Bow, asked.

"Shut up! I am not!"

Pauline giggled. "This is going great! Almost finished here." She took a pause in her plan to watch Mario's tennis match.

It was rally after rally, hit after hit. Mario would not let up and neither would Bowser. Bowser slammed the ball hard into the sand, but Mario slammed it back at Bowser. Bowser was getting frustrated as he thought of a new strategy, this time he did not rely on his sheer power, but instead relied on his technique. He curved the ball so much that it performed a perfect arch, one that Mario was not expecting Bowser was capable of. He did barely manage to lob it to the other side, as he stumbled. Bowser grinned happily, this was what he wanted. He ran forward a smashed the ball with all his might, there was absolutely no way Mario could reach it; it never occurred to Bowser that Mario miraculously saved his power shot for something like this. Mario jumped-twirled and hit the ball back over the net- above and beyond Bowser. Mario thought he had finally won but did not take in the fact that Bowser also stored his power shot. Bowser went inside his shell, spun around toward the ball and sent it back over to Mario.

"I'm not letting win that easy, Mushroom-head," he hollered.

"Wouldn't want an easy win," Mario smirked as he returned the ball over the net. The sweat dripping from the once rival can only mean the relationship between the two had grown into something more likable. Where once the fearsome King of the Darklands struck the should of everyone with terror, now stood someone that people might actually want to hang around with. Bowser found himself grinning, a genuine grin that didn't actually bother him as much. This was pretty fun.

At the sidelines, Pauline, now satisfied that Mario wasn't about to lose to Bowser, set out to finally finish her plan. She casually strode to where Kirby was sitting on the big chair overlooking the tennis match.

"Enjoying the game, Kirby?" She asked casually.

"Poyo, Poyo (Yep, it's like watching these two on a Smash Brothers match, only less violence)."

"Do you think you would be better than them?"

"Poyo (Not sure, I haven't played tennis myself that much)."

"I'm sure you would be great, but not as much as someone else thinks..." she trailed off.

Kirby was now curious. "Poyo? Poyo (Really? Who)?"

Pauline smiled. "Bow." That was all Kirby needed to hear before he felt warm and goodness. He blushed and sneaked a glance at Bow, who was still looking flustered but not as much.

"Are you blushing, Kirby?" Pauline asked in fake disbelief.

"Poyo (No)!"

"Okay, well I'll leave you alone then. You do seem quite flustered. Maybe you should get a drink?" Pauline indeed left an extremely flustered Kirby to himself. "Now all I have to wait for are the sparks to fly." She sighed happily. "I'm getting closer to my goal." She then averted her gaze at a certain red plumber, who just took out his Ultra Hammer and swung it at the flaming ball Bowser sent at him earlier with his offensive power shot. Her deed was done here so it was time to move on to the next.

"It's pretty cool how you helped Bowser take down his own castle that one time, Private Goomp," a curious Goombario said.

"I didn't know that Bowser could even grow twenty times his own size," Goombella said truthfully. "I have to add that to my tattle log."

"Well, Bowser did most of the work, I just helped in any way I could," Goomp said modestly, intentionally leaving out any part of his betrayal.

"That's fine by me," Goombaria exclaimed. "I'm not going to hate my boyfriend for something like that. You were actually really brave." Goombaria kissed Goomp on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Why don't you love me like that?" Goombella cooed.

Goombario rolled his eyes, "If I didn't love you, would I do this?" Goombario placed a kiss straight on Goombella's lips. "Happy?"

"Well...maybe one more." Goombario planted another love-induced kiss upon Goombella's lips. "Okay, now I feel happy."

"You two seriously need to get a room," Goombaria joked making choking noises.

Goombario rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sis. I have my girlfriend and you have your boyfriend." He stuck his tongue at her as retaliation.

"You know what amazes me?" Goomp started.

"You mean besides me?" Goombaria fluttered her eyes.

Goomp chuckled."Not as amazing as you are, but it is mediocre amazing that the tennis ball bounces in the sand as if it were concrete."

When Bowser sent his arm back to swing his tennis racket, the ball suddenly plopped into the sand.

"What the...?" Bowser yelled. He picked up the ball and smashed it to the other side, Mario sent his arm back to swing his tennis racket but the ball did what it previously did before.

"Poyo (So is this game, set, and match)?"

"Oops..." Goomp sheepishly said, slowly backing away to make himself scarce.

_We now follow Luigi who was playing a game of volleyball at the time of Mario's tennis game._

Luigi thought the hardest part of a volleyball game would be how difficult it was to defeat Daisy, considering that he was in a match against her and Eclair with Rosalina on his team (Plum insisted she watch the match). No, the hardest part of this whole thing was staying focused on the game and not becoming distracted looking at the girls in their beach attire.

"You ready, Rosalina?" Daisy hollered, "This one's coming straight for ya!" Daisy served the ball straight to the cosmos princess.

"Heads up, Luigi," Rosalina called out bumping the volleyball to slightly distracted Luigi.

"I got it!" Luigi bumped it up in the air. Rosalina ran up to the volley ball, jumped up, and spiked it over the net. Eclair dived and saved the volleyball from falling; Daisy in turn repeated exactly what Rosalina did previously, only harder. Luigi managed to bump the volleyball up and skid across the sand at the same time. Rosalina bumped the volleyball up to Luigi's direction, Luigi jumped up and spiked the volleyball over the net once more. Daisy decided to show off and crystallize her hands and super spike the volleyball. The sudden spike caught both Rosalina and Luigi off guard as they could not move fast enough to save the volleyball.

"Score one for us!" Daisy triumphed giving a high-five to Eclair also_._

"So you want to play dirty, eh Daisy?" Luigi huffed. "Well we can do so also, right Rosalina?"

"Right!"

"Ha! Me and Eclair can counter anything you two can dish out! You ready Eclair?"

"Definitely!" Daisy served the volleyball once again.

While those four were playing a game of volleyball, Plum was deep in her thoughts. "Hm, this might be harder for me than I thought. I have no idea how I could pair those two. They seem so fixed on Luigi." Plum kept thinking until she saw a yellow ball-like thing floating at a table. "Hm, if I'm correct, she is Starlow? Didn't she go on an adventure with Luigi at one point?" The more she thought about, the more anxious she got, "What if she starts to like Luigi? I need to do something about her too, but what?" Plum looked around until she saw a star nearby Starlow. "Perfect," she said giddily.

"Hello."

"Hi," said the star.

"What's your name?"

"Twink, and yours?"

"I'm Plum, and you seem to be lonely."

"Me? No not really, I just came here to get a drink... That was until I saw that girl Star Sprite over there."

"Oh really? What about her?"

"Well, she seems upset about something. I want to talk to her, but I'm too shy. She's really pretty."

"This is perfect," Plum thought. "Well, I know Starlow, Twink. Come with me and I'll introduce you." Taking Twink's hand or whatever passed for a hand, Plum lead the way to a rather upset Starlow. "'Sup Starlow! Why the long face?"

"Oh nothing," she lied. With something evident on her mind, her eyes met the ones of Twink and then something... "Who's your friend?"

"This is Twink." Plum excitedly shoved Twink in front of Starlow.

"Um hi, I'm Twink."

"Hello-yello! I'm Starlow!"

"Oh, I have to get back to Luigi," Plum interrupted, "I'll see you two later." It seemed like Twink was about to interject, but Plum was long gone before anything could of been done. A long awkward silence ensued, but Twink finally had the nerve to say something back. "So, you did seem upset earlier. Is something wrong?" He might as finish what was started.

"Hey Plum," Eclair called out, "Want to go surfing?"

"I would love to," Plum half-lied. "If it were just me and Luigi, it would be better," she muttered to herself.

_So while Luigi and his little group of love-driven girls were out surfing, Mario and his little group of love-driven girls were out playing table tennis. Since I don't have the faintest idea of the mechanics of surfing and the fact that I'm too lazy to describe the events of the table tennis game, I decided to skip to the cake because a birthday party is not a birthday party without cake._

"Blow out the candles and make a wish you two!"

Mario and Luigi proceeded with the traditional ritual of blowing out the candles on a birthday cake.

"So what did you two wish for," Birdo asked.

"If we told you," Mario began.

"We would have to kill you," Luigi finished. Everyone gasped, except for the Mario Bros of course because they were laughing. Twink made a mental note to snoop around Star Heaven later.

"Just kidding." Mario grinned.

"But it would bring us bad luck if we told you." Luigi grinned too.

"You losers," Wario and Waluigi shouted. "Take this!" All of a sudden, two pies were thrown.

"Mama-mia!" Mario and Luigi both ducked in time to avoid the pie projectiles. However, Donkey Kong and Funky Kong, who were behind the Mario Bros the whole time, were hit with delicious, fruity goodness instead.

Donkey Kong licked a portion of his face. "Hm... Cherry flavored. Yours?"

"Peach flavored," Funky replied in monologue but not in his usual cool manner. "You up for a little Wario Bros beating?"

"I thought you would never ask." In a flash, Donkey Kong and Funky Kong ran after the Wario Bros like mad apes. Of course, they were mad but that didn't make Wario nor Waluigi feel any better. The four of them ran quite a bit and the rest of the party members just decided to continue on with the birthday ritual. After all, they probably wouldn't be back for a while it seemed.

_Night draws near as everyone finishes their delicious desserts, except for Wario and Waluigi, both of who where a little bruised here and there, but nothing too serious - except for the wedgies._

_But what better way to end a birthday party with fireworks?_

"You guys prepare the fireworks?" Peach asked.

"Okay Big Top, show us some your fireworks," Ballyhoo exclaimed happily.

"Yay, fireworks going to go boom!" Big Top opened his head and shot exploding powder up in the sky.

"You know, it's the fireworks at the end that really make this party awesome," Mario said slowly as the fireworks continued to amaze him.

"You know us, Mario," Peach explained. "The Mushroom Kingdom always strive for the best fireworks!" She cuddled next to Mario and looked at him adoringly. "It's also about spending time with the ones you care for most."

"I'm sorry Peach," Mario apologized. "Did you say something?"

The princess blushed. "No nothing."

"Oh okay, um... Flurrie can you please move over some? I'm getting kind of squished."

"Right sorry," she apologized. "Bombette, can you be a dear so I can move over for Mario?"

"Certainly. Hey, Ms. Mowz can you scoot over so I can move over?"

Away from the group, two girls were reminiscing about their successful day.

"So you know Vivian right?" Pauline asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Plum asked.

"I learned that she had a crush on a Koopa named Koops."

"So did you get them together?"

"No, apparently Koops already has a girlfriend named Koopie Koo."

"Ouch, so she must be pretty heartbroken now."

"She was, but I did happen to come across another koopa named Kooper." Pauline pointed over to a section of the beach, in which you could see just Vivian and Kooper just chatting. "I have them talking now, but in time they will become lovebirds which means that I won't have to worry about her anymore."

"They look cute together," Plum stated. Even Pauline agreed to that.

"And I also got Bow to go with Kirby over there." Pauline pointed to another secluded place section of the beach; sure enough, Bow and Kirby were enjoying each others' company alone. "You know, I think they make an even cuter couple than Vivian and Kooper."

"I don't know, it's pretty debatable. Oh and before I forget, I hooked up Starlow with a star named Twink! It's like I am a matchmaker or something!"

Pauline pondered over the rest of the situation. "Okay, so that leaves Rosalina, Eclair, Bombette, Flurrie, Sushie, Watt, and Ms. Mowz."

"But what about Peach and Daisy?"

"Don't worry about them yet, Plum. We'll leave them for last."

Plum sighed. "This might be harder than we thought, I mean it was easy to hook up those girls because they already had someone else on their mind..."

"But these girls are strictly fixed on Mario and Luigi," Pauline finished. Pauline and Plum took a moment to view the exploding fireworks in the sky.

"We can worry about this tomorrow, I guess," Pauline concluded.

"Yeah you're right," Plum agreed. "I want to spend as much of the rest of the night with my Luigi."

"So do I, but with my Mario of course. Alright, see you tomorrow then, Plum?"

"Tomorrow it is." The two made their way to their respective boys and enjoyed watching the fireworks.


	12. Dinner in the Woods

**_Disclaimer: Poorness = Nintendo-lessness :P_**

**_Another quick note: Kirby still talks in parenthesis, but I got rid of the Poyo he says prior to his lines. It seemed too redundant, plus by now you should get the picture. :P_**

**Chapter 11: Dinner for Five**

Morning again in the Mushroom Kingdom as we start out again in the familiar house belonging to the two plumbers you all know and love. As we stroll in the house, we still find ourselves looking at two sleeping brothers, in the middle of the afternoon.

A recurrence of knocking on the front door finally aroused the two brothers to wake up.

"Uh…. Luigi, open it will ya?" Asked a very groggy Mario.

"Sigh… Alright I'm going." Mario flipped himself over and expected to hear footsteps going out the bedroom in a few seconds; all he heard was more of soft snoozing.

Mario, clearly irritated, gruffly said, "Luigi, open the door!"

"Okay Mario, I'm on it." Mario once again flipped himself on the bed, expecting to hear Luigi get out of bed; all Mario heard was continuous knocking and more snores.

"Alright, that's it!" Mario angrily jumped out of his bunk and snatched the blanket off a sleeping Luigi. "Luigi, answer the door!"

Luigi, still groggy, just reclaimed his blanket from Mario and quietly fell back asleep.

"Argh!" Mario complained, "I'll get it myself!" Mario changed into his usual attire and left the bedroom. Unknown to him, however, was that Luigi was smirking. Content with his small victory, he fell back into a blissful sleep.

The constant knocking on the door was starting to irritate Mario, as he opened it to greet the visitor.

"Good morning, Kirby," Mario greeted as much as he could keep his anger down.

"(Hey Mario, what's up? You know that it's not morning?)"

"Really, what time is it?"

"(12:15 in the afternoon.)"

"Mama-mia! Already?"

"(Anyway, I came to ask you something of you and Luigi.)"

"Okay, lay it on me."

"(Well, you know that Bow and I are going steady, right?)"

"No."

"(Well, she wants me to visit her dad today.)"

"When did you first start dating Bow?"

"(I'm pretty nervous, so I was wondering if you and Luigi could come with me to the dinner tonight.)"

"You're still not answering my question!"

"(Great, so you will be there! Awesome, meet me at the front of Forever Forest at five o' clock, okay? Thanks!)" With that closing statement, Kirby rushed away into the warp pipe.

Mario was still standing at the door speechless. "Fine, five o' clock it is then." Mario walked into the house to go and find something to eat. "When did all this happen?"

Mario was oblivious to the fact that more than a pair of his own ears heard the conversation.

"Did you hear that Plum," Pauline said excitedly. "Mario and Luigi are going to a dinner with Kirby tonight!"

"Yeah, I got that," Plum replied. "But what good will that do us?"

"I can guarantee that Mario and Luigi are not the only ones who are going to be there. I have a plan."

And then we're left wondering why Pauline and Plum were at the Mario's Bros house in the first place...

* * *

"(Where are they?)" Kirby was walking back and forth in front of the entrance to Forever Forest. "(Gosh I am so nervous, and waiting for them is not helping.)" Kirby continued to pace back and forth nervously, not even aware of the commotion that was running his way.

"Faster Luigi faster!"

"I am Mario! Why does this happen every other day?!"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them! They would love your attention!"

"Look at them run," a distant fan-girl shouted.

"So manly!"

"And gorgeous!" The chasing fan-girls started to catch up on the running plumbers. Mario and Luigi just turned to their left, the direction toward the Forever Forest.

"(There you are)!" Kirby sighed. (Why the rush? And who are they)"

"No time," Mario shouted while grabbing Kirby's arm. "We have to go now!"

"Do you think we can lose them in the forest?" Luigi hollered.

"Let's hope so."

"Eek! They are heading into the forest!"

"Who's there buddy?"

"I don't know but he is so adorable, I could just cuddle with him!" The rampaging fan-girls headed in the same direction the Mario Bros and Kirby went through.

The tired boys rushed through the first tree gate and promptly jumped into the first bush they came across.

"(Now will you tell me what's going on?!)"

"Fan-girls," Luigi whispered.

"They. Never. Stop. Chasing." Mario breathed slowly in a very creepily way, he then pulled Kirby closer to his face as he went into an equally creepy whisper. "Never, ever let them catch you, Kirby. You have been warned."

"(You want to calm down a bit Mario? You're starting to creep me out.)" The trio suddenly heard the chasing group come closer.

"All right, girls," one of them said. "We have two dreamy plumbers lost in the Forever Forest. Split up, find them, and make sure they get out of the forest safely with us." The ever so vigilant girls split up into groups and traversed the forest, intent on finding their dream plumbers into the safety that is their arms. Many would speak differently in their case however.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were becoming way too nervous. "They're not stopping," Luigi said horrified. "They must of passed us at least a hundred times!"

"(I heard from Sonic that his girlfriend, Amy, is persistent. Is this what he meant?)," Kirby said trying to enlighten the mood. Although truth be told, even the pink puffball himself was having a hard time keeping calm. Mario began to devise a way out of this mess while Luigi just continued to freak out; however, a small noise was heard as well as loud vibrating.

"(Oh no!)" Kirby desperately searched for the source but couldn't find it anywhere. Panicking for similar reasons, the brothers also helped in the search and somehow to finally manage to find Kirby's cell phone playing the Greens Greens theme song from a most likely very peeved Bow. Kirby ignored the call and thankfully the noise ceased at once.

There was only one problem: Nearby fan-girls heard it.

And they headed for where the noise originated from, a bush.

The same bush our heroes were hiding.

They all cringed, the girls found them out, they knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to be swarmed by the lot of them and who knows what will happen next.

"Luigi, Kirby," Mario stated slowly, his grim face looking none too happy. "I want you two to run when the path is clear."

"What are you...? No, bro don't do it!"

"If I do not make it back, Luigi, I just want you to know," Mario began as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Yeah," Luigi said through his tears, just waiting for the inevitable to come.

"That this all Kirby's fault."

"(You guys are too melodramatic, you know that!)," Kirby snapped. Ignoring that last comment, Mario, summoning all the courage he could muster, bravely jumped out of the bush. "It's-a me, Mario!"

"Look there's Mario!"

"What a man!"

"Look at his perfect mustache!"

"Be my boyfriend, Mario! I love you!"

"OMG! I'm going ballistic!" The red plumber took the opportunity to run away as fast as he could.

"Eek, there he goes!"

"After him, we have to lead him out the woods before he gets lost again!"

"When we catch him, I get to touch his hair!"

"So, I want his hat!" That was the last statement Luigi and Kirby heard before the girls that were chasing Mario became inaudible.

Luigi busted out crying. "No Mario, you shouldn't have! I should have been the one!"

"(I swear you guys take this too far! It is not likely he's going to die from them!)"

"I know," Luigi said through his tears. "I'm crying because I'm scared to see how Mario will look when he gets back!"

Kirby rolled his eyes, annoyed. He checked his phone and soon came across a text message sent by Bow. "(Uh-oh. Come on Luigi, we're running late!)"

* * *

"Whoever your boyfriend is... He's definitely not on my good side right now."

"Well, if you would be patient then..."

"Do not back talk to me, young lady!"

"I'm not a little girl no more!" Bow stormed out the room.

Bow's father, King Boo, only shook his head. "What am I going to do with her?"

Bow hovered angrily out the haunted mansion. "Stupid Daddy! Always his way!" The other Boos of the mansion dared not to intervene with her moment. Pretty soon, she was able to hear faint, distinctive voices not far off.

"(I hope Bow won't be too mad at me.)"

"She won't be mad at you."

"(Really?)"

"She'll murder you instead!"

"(Thanks a lot, Luigi!)"

"My pleasure."

Sure enough, two bodies ran in through the front gate, and sure enough there was Luigi and Kirby in all their glory. Bow still seemed unimpressed.

"Why, there he is! Right on time as usual," Bow huffed sarcastically.

"(Sorry Bow, I can explain!)"

"Save it," she interrupted. "You can tell me later."

Kirby gave a wide grin as Bow shook her head in happy shake. "You are lucky you are so adorable, you know that?"

"(And you're lucky to be the prettiest girl I ever seen.)" Even Bow could not help but grin and try to hide her blushing.

"Woo-hoo!" A man tripled flipped in the air and landed perfectly on his feet. "It's-a me, Mario!"

"Mario!" Luigi jumped-hugged his brother in full relief and happiness. "Mario, you look perfectly fine!" Luigi cried joyful tears as he continued to hug Mario to near suffocation.

"What's with them?" Bow whispered to Kirby.

"(Like you said, I'll tell you later.)" Kirby gently grabbed Bow's hand. "(Come on, beautiful, I have a Dad to impress.)"

As the four made their way in the mansion, two figures emerged from bushes nearby.

"I'm surprised you were able to do that Plum," Pauline complimented. "We have to tell the readers what happened!"

"What's a reader?" Plum asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mario continued to run away from the rampaging fan girls as they relentlessly continued to give chase. "Mama-Mia! If this keeps up, I don't know how long I can keep this up..."_

_It just so happens that Pauline was in the area too and she saw what was going on. "What are a couple of obnoxious fan girls doing chasing around my man?"_

_And then it just so happens that Wario and Waluigi entered the forest too._

_"That black-haired girl told us that there was treasure around here." Wario started to look around feverishly, gold intent on his mind._

_Waluigi snickered. "I know there's no treasure here."_

_Wario gave Waluigi an almost evil look that literally screamed he had better be joking. "And what makes you say that?!"_

_"Hello this is the Boos' forest, surely they beat you to any kinds of treasure here years ago." Waluigi laughed, "That girl played a trick on you... I like that!"_

_Wario clenched both his fists in anger. "Grrrrrr, I'll show her not to mess with the great Wario!" The two suddenly heard footsteps running toward them._

_"Hello cousins," Mario said with a grin and tipped his hat as he ran past them. "Thanks for helping me out!"_

_"Wait come back here loser," Wario bellowed, but he was too late because Mario was gone and out of sight._

_But let us not forget Mario's little mob of fan girls whom were right around the corner..._

_"OMG! OMG! It's Wario and Waluigi!"_

_Wario and Waluigi turned dramatically slow and saw the horror they were looking at._

_"Look at their awesome mustachios!"_

_"Look at Wario's big muscles!"_

_"Check out Waluigi's slimness!"_

_"Can I have your hat?"_

_"Can I be your girlfriend?"_

_"No you can't," Waluigi bellowed as the fan girls moved forward. "Wario, what do we do?"_

_"Run loser," Wario shouted the answer as he jumped over the first tree gate he came across._

_"Do not leave me here, dummy," Waluigi snapped as he followed Wario, whom in turn was closely followed by the raging fan girls._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You still haven't told me what a reader is!"

* * *

"So you're telling me that this pink glob, who is a friend with two of my worst adversaries, is your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is Daddy! And what of it?"

King Boo just shrugged. "At least he's no Mario nor Luigi." Pretty soon, Boos poured in the room full of plated with delicious food steaming right on top of each of the plates. A ghost did pop out to Luigi's attention, however.

"Shivers?"

The butler ghost indeed known as Shivers greeted Luigi in a polite way. "Ah if it is not Master Luigi, how do you fare this evening?"

Luigi was not used to this kind of friendliness coming from a ghost he sucked up with his Poltergust 3000 a few years back. "Um I'm fine thank you..."

"Ah do not be alarmed Master Luigi," Shivers reassured. "What happened years ago is just the past. I have no ill factors against you."

That was like a fresh of breath air for Luigi as two more familiar ghost appeared in the room also.

"My my Luigi, it is good to see you again," the fortune teller ghost, Madame Clairvoya, stated truthfully.

"I believe this calls for some music," the musical pianist ghost, Melody, suggested. She hovered over to a lone piano in the corner of the dining room and played a familiar tune called 'Super Mario Bros: Underwater Theme.' As Melody played on the piano, Madame Clairvoya suddenly felt cold air breeze through her. "Uh oh, I sense something will go wrong..." She wasn't about to let anyone else know however. "Let us see what will be in store for the brothers tonight."

The party went on somewhat smoothly. Luigi was actually getting along with the Boos and ghosts he had a run-in on years ago in the mansion (Except King Boo because he still hated the Mario Bros.), but as for Mario, he had to deal with certain back sass from King Boo most of the dinner...

Like this one:

"_So you say that you can kick not only kick Luigi's butt in a tournament called Super Smash Bros., but also Mario's butt?"_

_Kirby flashed a smile at the fearsome Boo, eager to impress the king of Boos. "Yep sure can." He felt that he was making a good first impression... Even though that mode of direction was aimed at ruining Mario and Luigi's reputation, but if it has to be this way... Then so be it. They would understand, right?_

_King Boo snickered toward Mario. "Well anyone who could make this chubby man look like a fool is an awesome person in my book!" Mario growled as he looked at Kirby, whom gave an apologetic look._

"_So chubby man, how does it feel to lose to a puffball like him?" King Boo laughed._

"_How does it feel to lose to that same chubby man at the downhill slopes?"_

_King Boo's face flushed with embarrassment. "You know the snow got in my face and I couldn't see!" King Boo angrily slurped a portion of the soup made for him. "Star Spirits know you cheated anyway," he added lowly._

_Bow and Kirby; Mario had to agree as he had a smug smile on his face._

He also had to deal with a certain girl that he didn't know would be there...

"_Was she even allowed to be here?" Mario groaned._

"_I don't know." Luigi was just as clueless as the older brother was. "But I guess you could consider her... You know... As a ghost... Maybe..."_

"_What are you two talking about?"_

"_N...nothing Watt," Mario lied as he shakily drunk some juice in his cup._

"_Don't you think this is romantic Mario?"_

_Mario, completely taken off guard, spat out his juice from his nose and mouth and promptly started choking._

_The total outburst made Watt confused and concerned, "Wha... Mario are you alright?"_

"_Just...*cough*...fine Watt...*cough*"_

_King Boo just laughed his crown off. He really did because his crown rolled off the top of his head._

_Bow only shook her head in disappointment. "Really Daddy?"_

_Everyone else on the table had their chuckling and/or laughing outbursts._

And unknowingly, Mario had to deal with two very sneaky girls... Which is happening right now under the whole dinner table...

"Okay Pauline, what's the plan?"

Pauline took out a flask with some kind of liquid solution in it. "I had Iggy stir this up for me."

"What is it?" Plum asked for a second time.

Pauline grinned as she was suddenly having adrenaline pump throughout her body as excitement began to build up inside her. "This, my friend, is what's going to win our boys."

Plum looked at Pauline in discouragement. "This stuff is going to help us?"

"Yep, what I have here is a guaranteed, 100% fail-proof love potion!" Plum became so excited that she almost hit the table with her head. "We pour this in their cups of juice, they drink it, and they fall madly in love with the first girl they ever see. We just have to pop out at the right moment."

The two over excited girls waited patiently for an opportunity to pour the solution in the juice cups. The opportunity came and Pauline swiftly moved only her hand and arm and carefully poured some of the solution in Mario's cup. She suddenly saw Mario's legs from under the table moved and as quickly as she exposed her hand and arm she quickly took them back in.

Plum, unfortunately, was not happy with the results. "Pauline, you completely missed Luigi's cup!"

"Will you hold your horses?" She snapped back, "I will get to him just as soon as Mario turns around again!" To her excitement, it didn't take long for the red plumber to take a sip of his juice. He then inspected the cup like it was drugged or something and took a big gulp like nothing was wrong anyway.

"Mama-Mia, that tasted good! Yo Shivers, can I have a refill please?"

Luigi was perplexed with the juice thing. He took a sip out of his own cup. "Hmm... I don't get it, it tastes the same to me."

This also made Watt curious as she took a sip of her own juice. "What's so great about..." Watt suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she spotted a floating Boo float out the room. She had no clue as to what she was feeling but... "Oh my gosh, wait for me!" Watt suddenly zipped out the room causing everyone to jump up in astonishment and confusion.

From under the table, Pauline took the state of confusion as her cue.

To Mario, Luigi, King Boo, Bow, Kirby, Madame Clairvoya, Shivers, Melody, and any other Boos in attendance all suddenly found the table flipped over and two girls emerged from it, one standing up tall and proudly and the other one just sitting there nervously.

Pauline was the one standing up tall, and she was overjoyed. "Mario!"

"Pauline?"

"Plum?"

"Yeah... Hi Luigi..."

"(What the heck is going on?)"

Only King Boo seemed to be the one extremely angry. "You blasted plumbers!" King Boo made a dash toward the Mario Bros. "You planned this all along!"

"No wait, we had no idea of this," Luigi pleaded.

"It's not our fault, Mama-Mia!"

Mario and Luigi ran for their lives because King Boo frankly didn't care for what they had to say. "I will haunt you two in your sleep!"

The rest of the guests stood, or floated, in their exact spots all the while not making a sound. Except for Bow, she was laughing hard. "Best dinner ever!" Watt and the Boo she was chasing suddenly zipped by the scene.

"Wait for me! I wuvs you!"

"Somebody help me!"

* * *

"Next time you invite the Mario Bros," King Boo growled. "Keep them as far away from me as possible."

"(Right, note taken.)"

"You know that they are still our friends, right?" Bow added.

"Whatever, just make sure that I don't see them. " King Boo floated slowly toward the mansion. "Oh and I better not see them at the wedding."

"(Okay... Wait wedding?)"

"DADDY!"

King Boo smirked. Always up to play a good joke on anyone. "My head hurts, I'm going to bed." King Boo again slowly made his way toward the mansion.

"Dearies, sorry I'm late."

King Boo turned and saw a purple ghost he had never seen before.

"Oh it's okay Flurrie," Bow reassured.

"(Yeah you didn't miss anything... Much.")

All King Boo did was stare... And drool.

* * *

**_This was brought to you today by combining two chapters into one. Ciao! :P_**


	13. Burning Passions

**_As pure usual, the disclaimer remains the same._**

**Chapter 12: Sappiness with a Chance of Questions**

"La la la la la la la hmmm! La la la..."

This is Mario: singing and humming a familiar tune while taking a shower. He turned the knob clockwise and stopped the water from running. He got out (With a towel wrapped around his underside thank goodness) and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Who's that good looking guy in the mirror?"

"It's my handsome hunk of cheese."

"That is right: the handsome hunk of... Wait what?"

Mario suddenly got a really long peck on the cheek, by none other than the sly Ms. Mowz.

"Hm hm hm tasty."

"Ms. Mowz! What are you doing in my house?! Wait, how did you get in my house?! Wait, why are you in the bathroom when I'm naked?!"

"Hm hm, so many questions. Don't you know that I am the world's greatest thief?"

Mario nodded but really thought about it in his head. "Yeah, you have a point there, but couldn't you have knocked first?"

She smiled slyly. "I couldn't be the world's greatest thief if you knew I was coming, no?"

"Sadly, you have another point there."

"Indeed, but I came to bear the bad news that I'm going back for Rougeport."

"Go? You're leaving?"

"Yes, that is what I meant by go. I must leave because there are badges waiting to be discovered, and I shall be their discoverer." Ms. Mowz back flipped high into the air and landed perfectly on top the bathroom's only window sill. "Darling, wherever the wind shall take me, I shall return here to see you, my cheese hunk." She winked and gave a single wave to Mario before she jumped through the window and out of Mario's eyesight.

Mario sighed. "See you next time Ms. Mowz, don't be a stranger!" As Mario turned to get his toothbrush, his cheek once again fell victim to another really long peck kiss.

"Sorry, had to come back for another one." Ms. Mowz once again back flipped onto the window sill. "Farewell, my darling hunk of cheese." And just as before Mario could object, Ms. Mowz back flipped through the window.

Mario grumbled, "I'm disinfecting my cheek later." For some reason, he never got around to doing that.

A short while later after Mario got dressed in his usual good, Mario heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, he was expecting somebody there but found that something was there instead.

That something was absolutely nothing at all.

Mario grew frustrated as he shouted, "First Ms. Mowz and now some funny person!" Mario angrily slammed the door, but was very surprised to hear another knock soon after. Mario yanked the door wide open shouting, "Gotcha!" but instead found his face full of pie. Cherry pie, in fact.

"He he he!" Mario heard someone laugh as he wiped pie off his face. "That was too funny!"

"Want to see that again?" he heard someone else say.

"You bet I do!" When Mario wiped enough pie custard off his face to see, he saw exactly three little kooplings by the name of Bowser Jr, Lemmy, and Larry, a miniature catapult, and a video camera.

"Ho boy," Bowser Jr. laughed. "Dad will totally get a kick out of this."

"What are you three doing?" Mario shouted at the brothers.

"Uh oh," Lemmy giggled. "He spotted us."

"Let's fly like the wind," Larry proclaimed as one-by-one the Kooplings dove into the pipe. Mario was not going to let them get away, not at least without a bump on their heads at least. Mario chased the kooplings well around Toad Town, until he was finally stopped by someone.

"Mario! There you are!" It just so happened to be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Princess Peach Toadstool. "I was looking everywhere for you." She grabbed Mario's hand. "Come on, I baked a cake for you."

At once hearing about a cake, Mario began drooling. He loved Peach's cakes, but right now he had bigger issues. "Princess, I would love too, but I have to go 'talk' to the Kooplings over there." Mario pointed to the distance and it showed three politely waving kooplings. Peach waved back and began tugging Mario toward the castle. "Oh Mario, they're not doing anything wrong. Come on, Mario. I really want to eat cake with you. Just the two of us." Peach literally dragged Mario to her castle (Who knew she had the strength to do that?). Mario could only stare in anger as he watched the Kooplings make funny faces at him.

"Oh, I will get you guys one day."

**Meanwhile...**

Plum just got off the phone.

"So, what's the word?" Pauline asked her.

"You'll see." She happily smiled. "I'll see you later, Pauline. I'm going to find my future husband."

"Okay see you later. Now, I should also go and find my future husband."

* * *

She watched adoringly how he played with the Luma, holding him with his two hands and making airplane noises.

It was truly wonderful.

Rosalina and Luigi just sat together in the middle of a place called Flower Field, just the two of them with the flowers blooming all around them. Rosalina did not want it any other way. She loved the green plumber since she felt that he was her own special one since... Well, was it the time Bowser threaten the entire universe? Sure that was the first time she met him, he was absolutely adorable... But was that really when she started having feelings for him? Did it matter right now?

No, of course not. What really mattered was enjoying the moment with him... And finding the courage to say three magic words that could seal their fates forever. If only she had the courage to tell him those three words, just three simple words, then she would be the happiest she may have ever been.

"Is something wrong, Rosalina?"

Luigi's sudden remark caused her to jump. "Hm what? Luigi, you called?"

Luigi chuckled softly, a chuckle in which made Rosalina feel weightless. "Yeah I did, are you feeling okay?"

Rosalina's cheeks started appearing rosy. "Um yes, I'm fine."

Luigi stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to head back to Toad Town, do you want to come?"

"No, I want to enjoy the scenery a little longer."

Luigi smiled with a nod and tipped his hat up. "Okay Rosalina, bye."

Rosalina sighed as she watched Luigi enter the door from the big tree's mouth; she actually lied, she really wanted to go with him. She gently held her Luma close to her, "Why can't I tell him?" The Luma wiggled free from her grasp and began bounding around in front of her, she giggled watching the Luma dance in front of her.

"You're right," she told the Luma as she got up. Truth be told, there was one reason why Rosalina was so afraid of confessing Luigi her feelings... And it was because of Daisy. Rosalina believed Daisy to be Luigi's special one, but...

"There is only one way to find out."

* * *

If there was one thing Peach knew, the best way to Mario's heart was through his stomach. Peach adored watching the red plumber eat away on his third slice of delicious peachy cake. The dessert date, as Peach thought of it, was in relative silence just the two the of them eating cake leisurely; Mario giving the occasional trademark smile every time Peach looked at him and Peach looking away blushing. Of course there were the occasional small talk here and there, but Peach enjoyed every moment of the their date.

The whole time, Peach had one thing on her mind. "I have to tell him. I want to tell him those three magic words that I have been holding back since the first time I ever met him."

Unfortunately, those three words never made it out of her mouth. Honestly, she was afraid if Mario would reject her, hate her afterwards, and then she would ruin their friendship forever.

And then there was the other person: Pauline, Mario's first ever love interest since she was kidnapped by Donkey Kong; and she has been constantly with Mario ever since, just never appeared in any Mario Grand Prixs or parties. And what if...

What if Mario was still in love with her? That would totally crush her spirits.

Peach sighed mentally. "There is only one to find out." Just as Peach was about to call his name, the castle's emergency fire sprinkler system went off.

**At the same time...**

Luigi aimlessly walked calmly around Toad Town, not really giving a care of the world. As he walked around he met with Bombette and Stuffwell along the way plus Sushie and the White Torpedo (The now red Blooper that helped Luigi on his quest to save Princess Eclair) a little while later. Speaking of the Waffle Kingdom princess, she was coming up to the green plumber.

"Hello Princess Eclair," Luigi greeted.

"Why Luigi hello, its been a long time." Eclair gave Luigi a tight hug, in which Luigi blushed.

It was then that Plum also appeared as well, with a surprise guest: Prince Peasley; the exact same Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. Both people in interest, were very surprised.

"Ah Luigi, it has been ages. How have you been?"

"Fine thanks, but what are you doing here in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I called him to help me move furniture at my house," Plum piped, which was a total lie.

"Oh, are you staying for a while?"

"Unfortunately no I am not, I actually have to be back at my castle because we have important royal affairs with the Waffle Kingdom." Peasley ran his hand threw his hair in one swish, letting the wind take the rest. A cloud slowly hovered close to Peasley and when it was close enough he hopped on it. "Care for a ride princess?" He offered his hand to Eclair to which she gladly accepted. "Very well." She turned to Luigi and Plum. "Bye you two! I will miss you!" Peasley and Eclair waved to the both of them while Luigi and Plum did the same thing.

All the while, Plum had a hidden sly smile. "Perfect, now he's all mine." Her plan was moving along very smoothly.

Too bad things don't work out how you want it to.

**Back at the castle...**

Right now, Peach was beyond furious. She was standing outside her castle soaking wet with the sprinkler system still going off inside. She knew what exactly the cause of the confusion was, and it only made her more furious.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you two?"

"Who was going to buy that lie?" Peach thought.

Naive Mario did however. "Well Pauline, the sprinkler system seemed to have sprung a leak or something. Peach, do you still have those plumbing tools in the closet?"

"Um... I think so. Why?"

Mario smiled. "I'm not a plumber for nothing. I'll be back soon." Mario jumped forward and ran straight back into the castle; but as soon as he was out of sight...

"I know you done it." Peach glared.

Pauline just smirked. "Me? Twist the knob on the water system located behind your castle to conspiciously and deliberately ruin your luncheon with Mario? No, I would never do that."

Peach was severely unconvinced, like 497 on a scale of 1 to 4 unconvinced. "You ruined our perfectly good moment together!"

"You know he doesn't even love you anyway," Pauline snapped. "He only hangs around you because he wants to make sure nothing bad happens to you! Why not defend yourself once in a while?!"

"What about you?! If I remember correctly, you were kidnapped twice and Mario had to rescue you too!"

"But I never got kidnapped on a daily basis now have I?"

Peach and Pauline were so madly into their conversation, that neither even heard the castle doors open. "Well I fixed it, and it turns out that it was just turned on... What?"

"Why won't you just leave us alone," Peach yelled angrily. "The fact is that you're just jealous that I care and love Mario far more than you ever will!"

"I love Mario way more than you could possibly imagine! It has always been that way!"

Mario was flabbergasted with the whole situation, he had no idea at all. When they heard Mario take a step back, both girls didn't know what to do and neither did Mario.

**And so...**

"I love him! I love him! I love him!" The same thought consistently ran through Daisy's mind as she hugged Luigi, almost to the point of suffocation. It was a real shame those three words wouldn't escape her mouth and into Luigi's ears.

It was also bad enough to have Plum with them as well.

It was even worse when Waluigi showed up.

And worse yet, he was totally flirting with Daisy. "So Daisy, why not come hang out with a real man and ditch the paranoid loser?"

Daisy only laughed. "HA! Like that will ever happen!"

"When are going to ever going realize that you are missing out on such an awesome guy, toots?"

"Oh geez, I'm suuuuuuuuuure missing out."

All this time, Luigi was getting pretty agitated and Plum was giggling at the whole thing.

Waluigi snickered. "You know that you're playing hard to get... I like a girl like that."

"You're observant. Go home Waluigi. There will never be anything between us. Ever."

It seemed to Waluigi he wasn't going to get anywhere today so he decided to give up for the day. "One day Daisy, you will see that you and I belong together."

"Yeah that will be the day! Go away!"

Waluigi grew frustrated and stormed off, in which Luigi and Daisy sighed a relief. Only Plum felt sorry for Waluigi, mainly because she could relate. "Sorry guys, I have to go." Plum ran the same direction as Waluigi did without even waiting for a goodbye.

"Well good riddance," Daisy thought. And then it hit her: Plum is gone = just her and Luigi = their alone which means...

It is time to find out how Luigi feels about her. "Luigi can I tell you something?" Daisy asked. She also surveyed the area, making sure that nothing was around to mess things up.

For some reason, Luigi felt nervous all of a sudden, "S...sure Daisy... What do you need to say?" Luigi had to push certain invading thoughts to the back of his head, but given the situation... Was it really going to happen now?

"Luigi I wanted to say that..."

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

Did Luigi hear that correctly? Did Daisy say that she loved him... Or was it Rosalina who just showed up moments ago? Or did they both say those three words at the exact same time? Either way, the green plumber was stuck beyond anything he was ever stuck in. He had two beautiful princesses who just blurted out three very powerful words at the exact same moment.

What was a plumber to do?

* * *

Luigi walked slowly back to his house. It was sunsetting and the events that happened today shocked him, no astounded him. He needed to lie down and process this newly acquired information. As he opened the door, the first thing Luigi noticed was Mario sitting on the couch unmoving and staring at a blank television screen. Even when Luigi sat right beside him, Mario remained unmoved.

"Long day?" Luigi asked trying to break the ice and tension.

Mario took a deep breath. "You don't want to know."

Luigi tried to smile but really couldn't. "Try me."

It took Mario a few moments to finally reply back to Luigi. "I was told... They... They told me that they... Love me, both Peach and Pauline."

"That's funny," Luigi joked. "Because... Um... Daisy and... Uh... Rosalina did the same thing... To me." Both of the brothers felt real akward talking about this to each other, but felt relief at the same time because not only one of them was feeling this way.

"If it was only one," Mario began. "That said it before the other, it would have been so much easier."

"You like them both?" Luigi questioned.

Mario failed to hide his embarassed face. "Yes, I loved Peach the moment I first saw her and I loved Pauline before I met Peach. At the time, Pauline was my first love interest and I unsure if it was a crush or not. Then when I met Peach, I was not so sure who I loved anymore. I have newfound feelings for Peach, but lingering feelings for Pauline."

Luigi sighed and felt sympathetic. To him, at least he wasn't the only one who was experiencing this problem. "I know how you feel bro. When I met Daisy for the first time, I thought it was just a crush and when I saw Rosalina for the first time..." His voice trailed off, "...What do we do bro?"

This was the exact same question Mario had been thinking: What to do? This is the first time Mario could not solve something on his own. This was not like the puzzles he had to solve on his many adventures, this was something more personal and hard to deal with, and for once, Mario could not find the answer.

He stood up, "...I... Don't know Luigi... I'm sorry."

Luigi was astonished; Mario stumped was like... Shoot, it doesn't even compare to anything else. If Mario was stumped, what were the odds of him coming up with a solution?

Mario started walking to the bedroom, "I just don't know Luigi."

* * *

**_Again with the combining of two chapters. Why haven't I done that in the first place? Ciao for now! :P_**


	14. The End

**_Disclaimer: D= (Means that I am getting sick of putting the disclaimer up)_**

**_I don't know why I put the wedding in this. I do remember it was a tribute for someone, but I forgot who it was for and why I had gone ahead with it. Oh well. :P_**

**Chapter 13: The Joyous of Days**

Mario grudgingly tighten his bow tie, he hated putting this suffocating thing on but today happened to be a very special day; so special that it called for a tuxedo wearing Mario and Luigi. While he was fruitlessly trying to remove the bow tie, he kept looking at a postcard he had received exactly one month ago: a letter from Toadette. She apparently was happily living in Rougeport with her new husband and children, and through it she even invited him over their home should he ever visit. Mario smiled and was glad that, even though he had not heard from Toadette for a long time, she was doing just fine.

"Are you ready for this bro?" Luigi asked while straighten his green bow tie and putting something inside his pocket.

"As ready as I will ever be," Mario sighed as he tugged at his red bow tie.

"It's not going to come off until after it is over!"

"I know that Luigi, it just irritates me so much!"

Luigi chuckled. "Let's just go already."

"Yeah, let's-a get this over with."

Mario stood nervously has he stood on top the stage along with his brother, Kirby, and Starfy. Across from them stood Madame Flurrie, Vivian, and Bombette, all of which wore sky blue dresses. To make Mario more nervous, the entire audience consisted of everyone he ever associated with: From the really distant land of Hyrule to the far reaches of Onett, all of Mario's friends and rivals alike were here.

After all, this was a very special day.

The music played from the orchestra and everyone promptly stood up. The doors opened and before them were two floating Boos. They slowly hovered across the entire audience until they finally reached the stage. The big white Boo with a crown let go of the other Boo, kissed her on the for head, and took a seat in the front row. The other female Boo hovered right next to Kirby, smiled and faced another person all dressed up in brown.

"We are all gathered here on this special day," Toadsworth began. "In the celebration of two destined err... Creatures in holy matrimony: Bow and Kirby. If anyone has any objections to this speak now or forever hold your peace." When the audience looked around to see who would object, they found that no one would do such a thing. With delay, Toadsworth continued on. "Very well then, will the ring bearer please give Kirby the ring so that he may present his vow?" Starfy walked forward to Kirby giving him a great big smile and nod as well as the ring.

"(Bow, I shall love you with all my heart and nearly vastness stomach.)" A couple of people chuckled at the statement; Kirby continued after it settled down. "(You make feel special and happy all at the same time. I will nurse you when you are sick, I will be there when you need to cry, I will protect if a villain were try to harm you. Bow, I love you with all my heart and I give you this ring to prove it.)" Kirby gently slid the ring on her hand (In her case, whatever passed for a hand), causing a massive, but silent outburst of tears, crying, and awes.

"Now may the ring bearer please give Bow the ring so that she may present her vow," Toadsworth said through his tears. Bombette stepped forward to present the ring to Bow, in which she graciously grabbed. After an approving nod and smile, Bombette backed to her spot to allow Bow to speak.

"Kirby, when I first met you my breath was taken away. You were kind, adventurous, and handsome that day- and it remains the same today. Kirby, if you were ever to become lonely I will be there, if you are in trouble I will help you, if you ever feel down I will be there to comfort you. Kirby, I do not think that I could love you anymore than I possibly can and I give you this ring to prove it." Bow gently slid the ring on his hand (In his case, whatever passed for a hand), causing even more of a massive, but still silent outburst of tears, crying , and awes.

Only Toadsworth could take it anymore as he laid his head down and cried so much. "Just kiss your bride Kirby," he said with his head still down and teary. Kirby smiled and blushed very much as he pulled the veil back from Bow's face and gazed at her lovingly for a few moments. Then slowly, both blushing but highly happy couple shared the kiss of a lifetime; their kiss that signified their undying love and bond for each other. The audience jumped up excitedly and happily, knowing that they just witnessed one of the soon-to-be historical events of all time.

* * *

_Luigi, I loved the time I was able to spend with you and I will always treasure it._

_But..._

_I must leave now for the stars. It is my job to see that the Lumas grow to be what they are destined to be._

_I will miss you dearly, Luigi, and remember to look up to the stars at night._

_-Rosalina_

Luigi received this letter one month ago exactly from this day and he could not help but think that this was somehow his fault. She seemed... Almost depressed as he read it.

"I should have just overlooked this," Luigi sighed in his head. "I need to go outside for fresh air." Luigi got up and walked out the castle doors of Princess Peach's castle (The place where the reception was being held). Aimlessly strolling, he happened to bump into Daisy.

"Oh Daisy!" He blushed as he noticed that she was in a regal orange gown with flowers running around the dress in a complete circle with matching earrings, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's my fault sorry. I should have been paying more attention." She blushed as well.

None spoke for a few seconds, but Luigi eventually asked, "So what are you doing out here and not inside?"

"Uh... You know just clearing my head... And you?"

"Um... The same, I guess."

Then both again went silent for even more seconds until Luigi broke the ice again. "Care to walk with me?" Daisy only replied with an enthused nod.

* * *

Mario was chatting with his various friends such as Link, R.O.B, Diddy Kong, etc. He noticed a blur of pink moving away from the main party during one of his conversations. Excusing himself from the group, he gave chase to the girl in pink.

Mario headed for the foyer to look around but could not find her. It wasn't until Prince Mallow of Nimbus Land told him that he overheard her claiming to be headed for the top balcony. When Mario finally reached there, he found Peach with a pink dress that literally sparkled as the moon shone upon it as well as her earrings and her ponytailed hair. Mario was utterly breathless and was caught before he could say anything by Princess Peach herself.

"Oh Mario, I wasn't expecting you," she lied. She wanted him to follow her.

"Peach... You look amazing," was really all Mario could say.

The princess giggled as she walked closer to Mario and grabbed his hand. She pulled Mario over to the edge and pointed out to the horizon. Mario looked and was bedazzled at the view. "Toad Town is so lively at night." Mario and Peach decided to stay together to look at the scenery longer.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy walked around Peach's garden just chatting about random stuff. Pretty soon, they heard slow music start and someone call out, "Let the bride and groom dance!"

At this point, Luigi felt even more nervous than ever before. Not because the music was perfect to dance to, but instead of what he was encouraging himself to do. "D...Daisy?"

"Hm?"

"Would you... Care to... Dance with me?"

Daisy waited so long for a moment like this happen. "Yes," was all she said.

Luigi nervously put his hand on Daisy's back (Daisy giggled softly to it), while Daisy put her hands on Luigi's neck. "You don't have to be so nervous," she cooed softly, "I promise not to bite."

Luigi chuckled nervously. "I know, I just hope that I won't be too clumsy."

"You won't. I trust you." Then the two of them started swaying their bodies in unison with the gentle soft flowing music and Daisy rested her head on his chest, listening the steady fast pace of his heart racing.

* * *

Mario and Peach watched Luigi and Daisy dance under the glowing moonlight. Mario felt nervous all of a sudden as he kept stealing looks at the pink princess, he noticed that he kept looking away every time she was to smile beautifully at him. He also noticed Peach was playfully edging closer to him, and pretty soon he found himself doing the same.

"Mario," Peach said edging closer.

"Peach," Mario replied edging closer as well.

"Can I say something to you?" She edged even closer.

"Anything." He moved closer.

Now the two were side-by-side, and all they did was stare into each others' eyes. Happiness, excitement, nervousness, and among others were all the feelings ready to be expressed all at once.

"I love you Mario," Peach finally confessed. She expected Mario to say the same, but was surprised to see that Mario did not say anything back, rather he pulled Peach closer to him and laid a [long overdue] kiss upon her lips. She fell into the kiss and wrapped the plumber in her arms, the two would never let each other go. Every single emotion they bottled up for years all finally came crashing down onto one moment of touch.

Little did the two know that from down below, they were being watched by Luigi and Daisy.

Seeing Mario having the courage to confess his love for Peach suddenly sparked something in him. "Daisy you need to know something," he blurted out but was stopped immediately with one of Daisy's gloved fingers.

"Shh," she whispered. "Not another word." And it then that Daisy slowly made her way to Luigi's lips and kissed it. Luigi was severely shocked to finally be kissing the girls of his dreams, but he too soon fell into the everlasting love that was called a kiss. And all that remained in their minds now were the thoughts of love for each other.

Of course, the four never realized that everyone in the party planned this and were watching the whole thing.

"Told ya this would work," Roy shouted. "Now pay up Wario!" Wario grumpily fished in his pocket for twenty coins and rudely handed them to Roy before leaving.

"Lucky plumbers," King Boo tried not to cry. "I should give them a scare right now but..."

"Oh darling," Madame Flurrie stated. "You will get your chance another time."

Away from the group, Wario huffed as he took a seat next to Pauline, Waluigi, and Plum. "Stupid cousins of ours always take the attention," he grumbled.

Pauline sighed, "What am I going to do with you Wario?" Plum and Waluigi snickered.

"Don't worry about it Wario," Plum reassured as she pulled out her phone. "I got a plan."

"Is it something slick," Waluigi asked excited.

"You bet it is!"

**Half an hour later...**

"Eek it is Mario and Luigi!"

"And look at there tuxedos! So manly!"

"Be my boyfriend! I love you two!"

"Let me have your hat, please?"

"Mama-mia," both Mario and Luigi cried out. "Not again!" The brothers stormed out the castle like two guys that are chased by swarms of hyper girls (Which is of course what was happening). This unfortunately upset two certain princesses a lot and it didn't take them a long time to figure out the source of the problem.

"You had to do that?" Daisy crossed her arms; Peach gave them a cold stare.

Wario, Pauline, Waluigi, and Plum were flat out laughing nearby. "That was way too good," Waluigi complimented.

"I know, I know," Plum smiled, making twirls with her hair.

"You four are complete jerks, you know that?" Peach said sternly.

"Aw, no we're not," Wario half-lied."We got something for you too!"

Pauline smiled and whistled very loudly. It was then that boy heads popped up from everywhere it seemed...

"Look everyone it's them: Princesses Peach and Daisy!"

"They're so pretty!"

"Their hair is so silky!"

"Can I have your crown?"

"Will you marry me?"

Peach and Daisy had a rough time with all of those chasing fan boys that night.


	15. The Other Ending

**_The only reason I wrote this was simply put, I really like the Luigi/Rosalina pairing just as much as Luigi/Daisy. Seriously, I can't decide which of the two I like more. :P_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario-related type stuff.**_

**Luigi's Alternate Ending**

It was morning as the younger brother of the Mario Bros woke up, although he was still very much half asleep. He slowly dragged himself to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "I should brush my teeth," he thought out loud. As he reached for the faucet, his head suddenly drooped and he once again fell asleep.

Luigi slept for a while until he all of a sudden felt a rush of cold wash over him. He woke up immediately and staggered up to a standing position. "I'm sorry mom! Please don't give me a time-out," He started but soon found himself wet and staring face-to-face with one laughing Mario, who had an empty bucket, with a W on it for some reason, on his hand.

"Did you do this?" Luigi cried in an upset tone.

"Yeah I did," Mario commented while he laughed. "You fell asleep on the bathroom floor. So..."

"You threw water in my face, yes I know." Luigi pushed Mario out of the bathroom, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to wash up now." He slammed the door in Mario's face.

"Geez, somebody is moody," Mario sighed. "I should have just left him there so he would get a sore back!"

**Some time later...**

"You're not going to win this Luigi!"

"I better! This is my course anyway!" Mario suddenly jerked his body to the right with his arms stretched forward and turning, in which he was holding a Wii Wheel.

"It's the final lap Luigi," Mario taunted. "There is no way you will catch up!"

"We'll see about that when I throw my triple red shells at you!"

"Ha! I have my three banana peels with me; You lose bro!"

"Darn it!"

"Yes, I'm-a gonna to win... No!"

"Ha! Serves you right! Thank you blue shell!"

"Sixth! Are you kidding me?" The two brothers watched the awards ceremony at the end to the point where it showed the top three racers: this time it showed Luigi in first place, Rosalina in second, followed by Daisy in third.

"Fourth overall?!" Mario shouted, "Mama-mia! How could I have been fourth? Well, there was that banana peel earlier, and then that time where I fell into the lava, and then that time..." Luigi was honestly not much paying attention to him, his focus was directly on the screen. His eyes darting back and forth between Rosalina and Daisy. It was ironic to him that he was standing in between the two princesses in the game and he felt awkward about it too. He then heard a knock on the door that instantly snapped his attention away from the television. He looked to Mario to see if he was going to answer it, but it looked like he wasn't going to do so he got up to answer the door.

"Hello Luigi," Parakarry greeted.

"Hi Parakarry," Luigi greeted back. "What's up? You don't normally deliver letters this time of the day."

"I know, but I have one last letter and it's for you. She said it was important and I couldn't really say no to her." Parakarry fished in his bag for Luigi's letter. "Here you go," he said. "Another letter delivered, a postman's job is never done."

"You say that way too often."

"Yeah I know," Parakarry replied sheepishly. "I've been trying to stop for a while now."

"Has it been working for you?"

"Nope. Well see you later Luigi, I'm going to fly on home now." Parakarry left as Luigi examined and eventually opened the letter. He fished out a single piece of paper from it.

_Luigi, I loved the time I was able to spend with you and I will always treasure it._

_But..._

_I must leave now for the stars. It is my job to see that the Lumas grow to be what they are destined to be._

_I will miss you dearly, Luigi, and remember to look up to the stars at night._

_-Rosalina_

* * *

She took one last look at the Mushroom Kingdom. It was here that she felt most attached to all other worlds out there and every time she had to leave here at some point to fulfill her duties as the cosmos princess in charge of all the Lumas, in a sense their mother as well. It sadden her to leave the Mushroom Kingdom every time; this time it became almost unbearable. Why was she feeling so much dread this time compared to any of the other times she came here? It was always the same routine and yet the one factor that changed her whole world was Luigi. This time there were feelings involved and feelings revealed... And more feelings not returned. What she thinking, telling Luigi how she felt about him? It would have only made things complicated, and yet she did it anyway; instead of intense feelings of love for him were now replace with intense feelings of remorse and regret for him.

"Goodbye," she said to no one in particular since she was the only one there. But her goodbye was basically for the entire Mushroom Kingdom itself. She planned to leave, and never come back.

"So, that's it? You're just going to walk away without saying a proper goodbye?"

The princess froze, not expecting to meet with anyone, no less any green plumbers she had intense feelings for. "Luigi," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to see if you were really leaving."

Rosalina bit her lip, wishing the green plumber wouldn't make this even more harder than it already was. "...Yes, I am leaving."

"But are you not happy to be here then?"

Rosalina seemed very shocked with the question, as if it came out of nowhere unexpectedly. "Of course I love the Mushroom Kingdom, I could not love another place anymore than here."

"So is something making you leave?"

Rosalina almost opened her mouth to expose the truth but she quickly decided to say something else. "I'm the princess of the Lumas, Luigi. I have to go and help them grow into Power Stars, planets, nebulas, or maybe even as big as entire galaxies." She couldn't help but feel he was dancing around the real problem here. The two of them remained unflinching as they only stared at each other. Time seemed to move slow now and now they had all the time in the world to sort out any last problems they've had.

"I don't believe you," Luigi finally spoke. "There's something... Something else, isn't there?"

She feigned off being surprised. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Rosalina, I know that it's your job to raise the Lumas and I respect that; but something else is making you leave, I just know it."

Rosalina turned away, debating on whether or not she should tell him her true reason for leaving. She just wished this would end already, it was just becoming way too difficult not to blurt out all her feelings. She hoped that he would just walk away and let her leave but he never left, he waited patiently for her to speak. Having that she could not stand the tension. "Your special one."

"My special one?"

"Yes Luigi, your special one: Daisy."

When Luigi said nothing for some time, Rosalina expected that she had won her case and continued to walk away from Luigi. Only she was stopped by an outside force and held back. "Luigi, please let go." Now, for her, it was just a matter of fighting back tears.

"No," he said firmly. "If I let you, then I could never say to you that Daisy was never my special one... It was you Rosalina, you are my special one." Rosalina almost immediately cried hearing those words, but other than that she had no clue as to how to react to it. For a long time, neither of them moved and the silence was almost unbearable. Luigi felt afraid that he came on way too hard an was nervous for whatever Rosalina might say.

"Do you mean it?" Rosalina finally muttered, almost in pain for it being too good to be true.

Luigi took a deep breath. "Rosalina..." He took both of her hands with his own. "Yes, I really do mean it. I am one hundred percent sure of it. I don't want to go another day without seeing your beautiful face." All nervousness that Luigi had once felt was long gone now. Now he had to make a stand here. This was his last chance to make everything right.

The princess paused to let his comment sink in. "I... Want you to prove it."

"Prove it? How should I prove it?"

"Kiss me." For the longest time, Luigi just stared at Rosalina. He would never have expected Rosalina to be so upfront like that... But if she wanted to know how he really felt about her, then this may be the only way... And if it does not work, she would be forever gone out of his life.

It was now or never for the both of them.

Luigi tensed as he slowly came closer to Rosalina both were feeling very nervous. Luigi edged closer and closer to Rosalina's warm lips; both now able to feel each others' warm breaths. They were so close, the bottled emotions were about to explode open and both of them knew it; but neither one of them dared to close that tiniest gap between them. Both knew what they wanted, but at the the same time, both were scared.

Then, that one tiny gap finally closed its distance as Luigi pressed his lips upon Rosalina's own.

The feeling was like... She absolutely could not find the words. All it felt to her was the feeling renewed happiness, joy, and strong love. She felt happier than she had ever felt before in her life, and she had Luigi to thank and love now.

She was no longer alone. Not here, not in the universe, not anywhere, for she would always have Luigi to be there with her every step of the way.

* * *

**One month later...**

"Are you sure this is something you want to do, Luigi? I mean, this is so sudden for you to make a decision like this."

Luigi closed his backpack as he stuffed his last pair of clothes. He took a deep breath before responding. "Yes I'm sure, more sure than I could possibly be."

Mario nodded firmly. "I'll tell Kirby that you sent him your warm welcome then. It's going to be quite sad you won't be going."

Luigi smiled graciously. "Thanks bro." Luigi gave his brother a hug before heading out the door.

Mario suddenly hatched an idea. "Wait Luigi!" The older brother rushed outside to catch up.

"What is it Mario?"

"I'll miss you bro, and you better take care of Rosalina."

Luigi nodded and grinned. "I sure will Mario."

"And one last thing..." Mario's voice dropped to a whisper, "You have to name my nephews after me..."

Luigi laughed a good laugh until he realized what he was laughing to. "Wait... Are you serious Mario?!"

Mario chuckled before he ran back into the house. "See you later, Luigi."

Luigi just rolled his eyes and continued walking to where Rosalina was waiting. "Hi sweetie," he pecked her on the cheek.

Rosalina smiled and blushed. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Luigi looked up at the darkening night sky. "What, travel the universe with you? Of course I'm sure. I've done it twice already." He looked at Rosalina softly. "It's a big world out there and you are going to need someone to be with you... And I intend to be that one who does."

Rosalina hugged Luigi tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank you Luigi."

Luigi caressed her back. "There is no need to thank me, Rosalina. I am doing this because I want to... And that I love you."

Rosalina slowly let go of her hug to look Luigi straight in the eye and told him something she always loved to say to him softly. "I love you too." It felt like magic every time the words escaped her lips.

* * *

**_I wonder if I should follow up on the alternate ending and make a new story with Luigi and Rosalina. Hmmm, decisions, decisions. :P_**

**_I was thinking about an alternate ending for Mario as well, but I'm unsure if I should go with it or not. I like the Mario/Pauline pairing, but I'm not so sure others would welcome it with open arms. So (As of now), this is the final chapter to this story. See you next time! :P_**


End file.
